


Safe With Me

by Misswhoviangirl



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 1920s, Alternate Reality, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Gangsters, Historical Inaccuracy, Kidnapping, Light Angst, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 21,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misswhoviangirl/pseuds/Misswhoviangirl
Summary: 1927: DI Pete Tyler is about to testify against the notorious gangster Harold Saxon so when his daughter Rose is nearly attacked he knows it wasn't just a random robbery so Pete decides to send Rose to her mothers' until the trial is over.But he isn't sure how until he learns Jamie Smith aka the Doctor, a young Scottish gangster whose father he just arrested is the one that saved her.He asks the Doctor to escort and protect Rose in exchange for his record being cleared allowing him the fresh start he wants so badly. The Doctor agrees but what starts as a simple favor soon turns into love.But the trip also turns dangerous, someone is after Rose but the Doctor will do whatever it takes to protect her. Can he protect Rose and figure out who's after her?





	1. Chapter 1

Rose Tyler stood on the street corner newspaper stand grinning at the news story. She was on her way home from the shop but couldn't resist a peek at the newspapers. The headline read that notorious gangster Harold Saxon's trial was going very well, thanks to her dad, DI Pete Tyler. In a couple weeks his testimony would seal Saxon's fate. She couldn't be prouder of her father but being the daughter of Pete Tyler wasn't always easy.  
The stress alone had taken a toll on her parents' marriage and while she had people she hung out with she really didn't have any real friends except Clara and Amy. Rose realized it was getting late and started walking home.  
The air was cool and soothing compare to the stuffy shop, she couldn't wait to get home and soak her feet when suddenly a drunken middle aged male with salt and pepper hair staggered from an alley. He wore an old suit and swayed side to side looking at her menacingly. "Well, well, wh-what do we have here, a ric-rich girl." He grinned pulling out a knife. Rose stared at the shiny blade frozen in fear she knew was in trouble.  
At the same time a young Scottish gangster named 'The Doctor' and his friend Jack were running out of a nearby bar. "You get back here you bastards!" The man shouted shooting off a gun at them. They turned a corner and hid in an alley catching their breath. "I think we lost em'." Jack panted as they leaned back against the grey concrete wall.  
The Doctor scowled at him. "Good cause' now I can do this." He grumbled slapping his rib cage. "Ow, what did I do?" Jack frowned.  
"You hit on the bartender's wife, that's what you did," The Doctor pointed at him. "And just when I was about to make some time with that girl." He grunted.  
"Hey, I didn't know she was married!" He scoffed. "She was wearing a wedding ring!" The Doctor remarked. Jack shrugged. "I thought it was another fashion accessory." The Doctor groaned and rolled his eyes. He was about to respond when they heard a female voice shouting, it sounded like she was in trouble. They poked their heads out and watched a man with a knife threatening a blond girl.  
"I'm telling you I don't have any money." Rose insisted. "I-I disagree an-and I'll just be taking your purse." He hiccuped. "I don't even have a purse, please let me go." She begged.  
That was when he saw her ring and smirked. "Oh, I see something better." He her grasped her arm tighter and she cried out. "Let go of me!" He struck Rose hard with a backhanded slap knocking her down to the ground and snatched her grandmother's ring.  
She kicked him in the knee making him angrier, he peered over her scowling. "You little brat, now y-you're going to get it." He raised his knife ready to strike her. Rose closed her eyes and waited for the pain when a young Scottish voice interrupted. "Oh, I don't think so." The Doctor's voice chimed.  
The man looked up and saw two young men were standing there, one dark haired man dressed in trousers with suspenders and a white button down shirt, the other with messy dark brown hair and dressed in a brown pinstripe suit. "Hello!" He waved.  
Rose's eyes widen. She had seen that young man before. It was the Doctor, a Robin Hood type gangster but he was also the son of Peter Smith, a gang leader that her father had recently put in jail. Now Rose was really nervous but to her surprise they moved in front of her. The stranger tried to pass them but the dark haired man quickly moved in front of him blocking him. "Going somewhere?" He sang.  
"Get out of my way punks!" He spat. "Oh, we would but we couldn't help but notice you bothering this young lady and we think you should apologize." The Doctor replied. "Don't you think so?" He asked turning to Jack.  
Jack nodded. "Yes, I quite agree."  
The man smirked. "Oh, yeah," He held up his pocket knife. "Make me." Jack chuckled. "Oh, please, that's not a knife." They pulled out their long switch blades from their back pockets. "But these are." The Doctor added with a serious expression. He stepped further into the streetlight and the man swallowed fearfully. "You're the D-Doctor."  
The Doctor gave a disgusted look. “Very observant.” He glanced back at Jack. "I'll tend to the girl; you get the ring and see if he's got anything else of value." Jack looked at him strangely. He shrugged. "Might as well get something out of it."  
While Jack searched the man The Doctor went over to the girl and looked her over. She seemed okay except for the red spot on her face from the slap. "Miss are you alright?" He said lightly rubbing her shoulder. She just nodded slowly still slightly confused.  
"You just rest, yeah?" He smiled. She couldn't help but smile back. He was kind of cute. He winked at her and went back to the man. Rose continued to watch in awe. She had heard stories about the Doctor but he was nothing like what she had been told.  
Jack came towards him with the ring. "Got it," He handed him the ring." "He didn't have anything of value on him, though." The Doctor nodded. "Watch her." He said and went over to the now frighten man and grabbed him by the front of his shirt and glared at him. "Now say you're sorry." The Doctor ordered.  
"But-"  
"Say you're sorry!" The Doctor growled grasping him tighter. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He yelped.  
He leaned closer and hissed. "Now I'm going to let you go but hit another lady and you won't be so lucky next time." The Doctor glared before stomping on his foot hard and shoving him down. He groaned loudly in pain.  
The Doctor then gave him a hard kick in the gut before the man limped away.  
Jack rolled his eyes. "Do you have to be so dramatic?" "Oh, shut up." He smirked. After making sure Rose was going to be okay they helped her stand. "You sure you're okay?" The Doctor asked. She nodded. "Yeah," She replied. "Thank you both." Rose said grateful placing back on her ring.  
They both shrugged. "No problem." The Doctor said then glanced at Jack. "Well, we better get going." "Wait," Rose called out. They paused. "Yeah?" The Doctor said. Rose shrugged shyly. "I feel like I should repay you after all it's not every day a girl gets saved by a couple of heroes."  
He smirked shaking his head. "That's okay but thanks, anyway," The Doctor then asked. "What's your name?" "Rose Tyler." She replied.  
He smiled repeating the name in his mind. "Lovely name," He gave a small wave. "Well, bye." They turned and walked away. Rose stood there watching for a second then turned but suddenly realized she never got their names but before she could ask they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

This robbery wasn't random. That's the first thing Pete Tyler thought when Rose told him what happened and though he hated to admit it if it hadn't been for the Doctor, things could've ended worse. He sat in his chair, elbows on top of his desk, fingers intertwined resting under his chin. He was in deep thought about his next move.  
This had Saxon written all over it and Pete knew it. Part of him wanted back out of this but people were counting on him, his testimony against Harry Saxon was vital to this trial but his daughter's safety was also important. "Blimey, what am I going to do?" Pete muttered. He sighed rubbing his eyes sometimes he wished Jackie was there. She had a solution for everything. It then dawned on him. That was his solution, he had to send Rose to her mothers' until the trial was over but how?  
After mulling it over for a while he glanced at an old school photo of Rose when she was little and he smiled. She was dressed in a pink dress and Mary Janes' giving a toothy grin. Pete pressed his lips. He had to keep her protected. Then an idea came to him. It was risky but right now any risk was worth keeping her safe. He reached over for the phone and dialed headquarters.  
A man answered. "Hello?"  
Pete sighed. "Yeah, this is DI Tyler, give me all the information you have about the Doctor."  
________________________________________  
The next day the morning sun glared into Jamie or the Doctor as he's known to by his friends; cracked bedroom window. He buried his head under his pillow but his alarm clock rang giving it's reminder that it was morning. He groaned shutting it off and lifted his head from his pillow, mornings were not his favorite but a glimpse at an old photo of his late brother, Ross, seemed to give him the strength to get up.  
He slowly got up and after washing his face he pulled on a pair of black trousers and a white t-shirt before heading to the kitchen.  
"Hey, boss!" His friend Mickey greeted him from the kitchen table. "Hi," He yawned. "Any coffee?" Mickey nodded. Jamie poured himself a cup and Mickey handed him portion of the paper. Jamie noticed Jack wasn't around.  
"Where did Jack go?"  
Mickey shrugged his shoulder. "The park. He's meeting Gwen for breakfast, again." Jamie just rolled his eyes taking a sip from his cup. It seemed Jack was out with a new girl every week. Then Mickey added. "He's also delivering the money from our last job to that little kid's family." Jamie nodded at that. "Good."  
Jamie wasn't your typical gangster, while he did steal, rob people, the rich being his favorite and he did get into the occasional fights, the majority of the time he was taking money or items he stole and giving some of it to the poor or any organization that needed it. Basically he was kind of like a 1920's Robin Hood. After Harry Saxon and his father were arrested a year and a half ago Jamie was made the leader and he was determined to fix their messes.  
Jamie read the paper but noticed Mickey looking at him but continued reading. "So," Mickey finally said with a smug. "Heard you rescued Rose Tyler yesterday." Jamie hid his smile remembering how nice and pretty she was. He shrugged holding his cup. "Yeah so?"  
"Well, her dad did arrest your father for robbery." He pointed out. Jamie sighed placing his cup down. "Look, I love my dad but he needs to be in jail. He was getting destructive and making the wrong people angry," He shrugged. "Maybe this will make him a better man or at least keep him out of harm's way." "Besides she was in trouble I wasn't just going to leave her there." Jamie added.  
Just then a letter fell through the letterbox. Mickey sighed. "I'll get it." He got up to retrieve it. "It's for you," Mickey said sitting back down. He smirked and handed it to him. "Who's sending you notes." Jamie gave him a look then glanced at it and frowned. It was from Pete Tyler.  
He quickly opened it and read it. "What is it?" Mickey asked. Jamie eyes widen in disbelief. He smirked a little. "Pete Tyler wants to see me. Says he needs my help." He scoffed. "Seriously, what for?"  
Jamie shook his head. "Don't know but he says it important." Mickey took the letter and eyed it suspiciously. "What if it's a set up?" He looked at him. "Could be risky, boss."  
Mickey was right it could be a trick but Jamie was too intrigued to pass this up. He shrugged. "Well, guess there's only one way to find out, huh?"


	3. Chapter 3

To say that Jamie was nervous standing there in front of DI Tyler's fancy house was understatement. He was petrified.  
"Blimey, this place is big." He muttered. The large house reminded him of something out of the 'Great Gatsby' with its tall columns and marble steps. Jamie swallowed thickly then went up the steps and rang the bell.  
"Coming!" A female voice called out. The door opened and Jamie was surprised to see Rose standing there. He found himself gawking, she was a vision of loveliness barefoot and dressed in a simple flowing yellow dress.  
Jamie snapped out of his thoughts and smiled politely. "Hello, again." "Doctor, hi," Rose said surprised. Her heart did flips. She couldn't believe he was actually standing there then she scolded herself for wearing such a plain dress. "Um, what are you doing here?" She asked tugging her earring shyly.  
"Not really sure," He admitted with a smirk. "I got a note from your dad saying he wanted to see me."  
Rose frowned curiously at that and invited him inside. Jamie looked around at the statues and the white furniture as his shoes clicked on the granite floor.  
They walked into living room and Rose offered him a seat but he shook his head politely. She nodded feeling shy and awkward. "Uh, dad is on the phone right now," She said licking her lips, a nervous habit. "Can I get you anything? We have some fresh lemonade." Rose offered.  
Jamie just smiled. "No thanks." She nodded and casually leaned against the chair trying to think of something to say but couldn't. Why was she so tongue-tied?  
"So have you seen the latest Garbo movie?" Rose finally asked. He thought a second before answering. "Yeah," Jamie replied glancing at a glass eagle paperweight. "I think I have." She smiled thoughtfully. "I'm thinking about getting my hair done like hers'."  
He looked at her curious. "Really, why?" She shrugged. "Well, it looks beautiful on her so why not?" Jamie turned and studied her. "You really want to look like Greta Garbo?" Rose folded her arms defensively. "Yeah, what's wrong with that?"  
He shrugged. "Nothing but I think you're fine the way you are now." Rose felt her heart skipping. She smiled. "Yeah?"  
Jamie nodded. "Sure, I mean anybody can look Greta Garbo but there's only one Rose Tyler." He gently tapped her nose making her smile and blush.  
"Um, I'm just going to check on dad." She said backing away slowly. His smile was so distracting she nearly knocked over a vase behind her. "You okay?" He asked. She nodded. "Yeah," Rose replied embarrassed. "I just forgot that was there." She lied.  
Rose left the room and a minute later she came back and led him to DI Tyler's office. The office was big and dim with only a lamp to provide light. It was filled with bookcases surrounding a cherry oak desk.  
"Dad, the Doctor's here." Rose said. He briefly glanced up from behind some papers. "Oh, good just close the door behind you and thank you, sweetheart."  
Rose gave Jamie a reassuring smile before leaving. Jamie stood there unsure what to do. Pete put down his papers and leaned back in his chair. "Well, have a seat, lad." Jamie smiled nervously and quickly sat.  
Pete then smiled at him. "First off I want to thank you for saving my daughter." "No problem." Jamie replied slightly wary. He offered him a cigarette but Jamie declined, he was too nervous to smoke.  
Pete stared at him concerned. "You look worried." He sighed. "Well, to be honest, sir, I am. I mean it's not every day a detective asks a gangster for help." Pete nodded. "Suppose not."  
"So why am I here?" Jamie blurted. He leaned forward resting his arms on the desk. "Well, as you know your former leader Harry Saxon is currently on trial for armed robbery and attempted murder."  
Jamie scoffed. "Yeah, about time the little twerp was put away."  
"So," Pete continued. "When Rose was attacked I did a little digging and discovered that robber was actually one of Saxon's henchmen."  
Jamie shrugged. "I'm not surprised." He looked at him curious. "Really, why?"  
"Oh, Harry has always had henchmen," He shook his head. "But I didn't think he was able to use them from prison, though."  
This bit of information intrigued Pete. "Do you think you could easily spot one his men?"  
"Yeah, probably," Jamie glanced at him. "Is that why you sent for me to find his henchmen?"  
"Not exactly," Pete came closer. "You see I've decided to send Rose to her mothers' but I need someone to escort her and act as her protector."  
He looked at Jamie and he scoffed. "What me? I'm not a bodyguard."  
"No but if I send a police man with her that'll put her at greater risk and right now you're the only one I can trust." He replied. "Besides I need someone with street smarts."  
The whole idea to him was daft. Jamie shook his head. "Yeah," He commented standing up. "Thanks but I don't think so." He turned to leave. "I really wish you reconsider, Jamie." Pete said casually.  
Jamie stopped in his tracks. It had been so long since someone called him by his real name. It was such a shock. He turned around looking stunned. "How did you know my name?"  
Pete smirked. "I've done my research." He pulled out a folder from the desk drawer and began reading. "For instance your real name is Jamie John Smith, you're nineteen years-old, starting at age fifteen you have been arrested nine times for misdemeanor crimes and you've been to four reform schools."  
Jamie swallowed thickly, Pete had a struck a nerve.  
Ashamed he glanced at him bitterly. "Okay so you know all that stuff, so what," He snipped. "I bet that thing doesn't mention that my mum ditched me when I was nine, that my brother raised me until his death in an auto accident leaving my dad to raise me to be the little thief and gangster he always wanted, does it, now?"  
Pete just lowered his eyes unsure how to respond. Jamie scoffed. "If you're done humiliating me, now, I'll just be going."  
He started to open the door when Pete blurted. "I don't think you're a bad kid, Jamie,"  
He rolled his eyes and looked at him waiting for the typical 'there's a good kid inside you' speech instead Pete added. "And I could make this worth your while."  
Jamie looked at him slightly intrigued. "Oh?" Pete offered him a seat and he cautiously sat back down.  
"If you do this for me I'll wipe your record clean." Pete said. Jamie folded his arms. "You can do that?" He asked slightly suspicious. Pete shrugged. "Considering they're all just misdemeanors I don't see why not," He stood and started pacing around the floor. "I mean it would allow you a fresh start maybe even a shot at college."  
"Really?" He replied. Pete just nodded.  
Jamie had to admit it was tempting and all he ever wanted was a second chance.  
He glanced at him briefly, pressing his lips. "Alright, I'll do it." Jamie finally answered. Pete gave a satisfied smile and shook his hand. "Good, now let's plan our strategy." He sat back down and began writing out a plan.  
As Jamie listened he couldn't help but wonder what he had gotten himself into.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you daft?" Jackie shouted over the phone after Pete told her his plan. Pete sighed briefly rubbing his eyes. "I know you're not happy-"  
"Damn straight I'm not," She interjected. "I mean seriously you're trusting a young hoodlum to transport our daughter home safely?" "I'm sorry, Jacks' but using the police is too risky. He's our only hope and he did save her." He pointed out.  
"I didn't say I wasn't grateful." Jackie replied. "But you can't blame me for worrying." She added. Pete nodded leaning back in his chair. "I know but I think Jamie's a good kid and I think there's hope for him that's why I chose him."  
"Yeah without consulting me, her mother, first." Jackie scoffed. "It was a last minute decision." He calmly replied. "Yeah, well he lays one hand on her and I'll kick his plum duff to next year." She huffed.  
Pete nodded tapping his fingers on the desk. "I know. I've made him aware of that already," He sighed glancing at his watch. "Well, I'll talk to you again, soon, bye." He said before hanging up. "Mum, having a fit?" He heard Rose ask. Pete glanced up and saw her watching by the door frame.  
Pete smirked. "You heard that, huh?" "Yeah," She replied walking in. "But I think everything will be fine." He nodded. "I know but she's worried."  
Rose sat on the edge of his desk staring at a blue plastic globe paperweight. "Don't know why, I mean the Doctor seems nice, kind." He glanced up at her. "Rose, don't get too cozy with him. He's still a gangster and his lifestyle is still dangerous."  
Rose sighed. She loved her dad but sometimes she wished he see her as an adult. "Dad, I'll be fine." Pete stood from his seat and smiled. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "I know you'll be fine just stay safe, yeah?"  
She nodded and smiled. "I will." Rose hugged him. After he pulled back he looked at her and sighed. "Now go start packing and I call you when he gets here." Rose smiled and rushed upstairs to pack.  
________________________________________  
Meanwhile Jack and Mickey stood in the bedroom watching Jamie as he packed his suitcase, they weren't going to lie they were worried for him. He may have been the leader but he was also family.  
"You sure this is a good idea?" Jack asked concerned. Jamie shrugged. "Don't know why it isn't." Mickey gave out a scoff. "Oh, maybe because it's Pete Tyler's daughter and there's the possibility of Saxon finding out."  
Jamie looked at him as he loaded his gun. "Don't worry I'm aware of Saxon," He placed his gun into his holster then grabbed his lucky pocket knife. "That's why I need you guys to keep a look out, tell me if you see or hear anything."  
"How do will we do that?" Mickey asked. "I'll call you as we go along." He replied. "Who's going to be the leader till you back?" Jack asked folding his arms.  
Jamie snapped his bag closed. "Everyone," He replied simply walking past them. "One thing Harry hates is knowing a new leader is taking over. It's who he always goes after first so if he doesn't know it'll drive him crazy, cause confusion." He explained.  
He stopped at the coffee table pulling a pack of cigarettes and chewing gum from the drawer. Mickey sat on the arm of the couch studying him. "Are you nervous boss?" He asked. Jamie briefly glanced at him. "Extremely." He replied honestly. "Yeah but of which, Saxon or being around the lovely Rose Tyler?" Jack lightly joked.  
Jamie glanced at him smirking a little. "Look this is strictly business, I'm just protecting and escorting her home, yeah?" Jack shrugged. "Yeah but she seems pretty sweet on you and I've noticed that you don't seem to mind."  
"Well, she is a nice girl." He replied hiding a sheepish smile as he grabbed his pinstripe jacket from the closet.  
Mickey shook his head. "I still don't know about this. Are you sure you want to do this, boss?"  
He sighed heavily tugging the cuffs of his sleeves. "Yes, I'm sure." Jamie paused and looked at them "Look, Saxon is vulnerable, right now and that makes him very dangerous to us all, he will do anything to disrupt Pete Tyler from testifying even if it means hurting her or us. My main goal is to make sure she's safe and that we're all safe."  
They looked at him reluctant.  
"I'll be fine, okay?" Jamie promised.  
They both just nodded.  
Jamie took a quick glimpse in the mirror and straightened his tie. "Okay so you both know to call everyone, right? Inform them of the plan."  
"Yep." They both replied. He looked at his two friends. "Well, I guess I'll see ya', later." He said placing on his hat. Mickey smiled. "Good luck boss." "Yeah and be safe." Jack added.  
Jamie took a deep breath and smiled before leaving but he silently prayed this wouldn't be the last time he see his friends.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose briefly glanced at Jamie as he drove along the dirt road. She then looked out the window staring at the blue sky and tall trees. It was a beautiful day but she was already missing home. It had been twenty-five minutes since they started driving and neither had hardly said a word.  
She glanced over at him, shyly, eyeing him up and down. She smiled playfully thinking about how cute he was. "Don't talk much, do ya'?" Rose lightly teased. Jamie smirked. "Guess not," He replied. He rubbed his forehead. "Sorry, I'm just not used to driving a fancy car. Makes me nervous."  
It was an expensive car, a black Cadillac, Jamie would've been satisfied taking his car but Pete insisted saying taking a different car would be safer.  
Rose giggled "Aw, dad meant well." She said. He shrugged. "Yeah, suppose he did." "Besides," Rose stretched her legs out slowly. "At least it's got leg room." Jamie tried hard not to stare at the back and forth motion of her smooth shapely leg.  
He shifted in his seat and kept driving. Rose looked at him. "So what's the plan?" Jamie sighed. "Well, according to your dad while we're traveling we're posing as a married couple, Mr. and Mrs. Smith."  
Rose looked over at him curious. "Is that your last name?" Jamie nodded. She bit her thumb tip. "What's your first name?"  
"Jamie." He replied.  
She tilted her head repeating his name, thoughtfully. "Jamie Smith." Rose smiled. "I like it." "Yeah, well, I don't." Jamie grunted. Rose frowned. "Why, what's wrong with it?"  
Rose noticed sadness in his eyes. "Doctor?"  
He just shook his head and kept driving. He didn't like talking about his life before he became 'the Doctor.' It was too painful.  
She nodded understanding. "It's okay, you can tell me when you're ready, yeah?" Rose smiled nudging his arm. He looked at her and smiled.  
________________________________________  
They drove a little longer before stopping in the middle of town at a diner for lunch. They walked inside. The diner was cool but nice, black and white tile floors, checkered table cloths and a chrome counter with red stools.  
They found a table and Rose ordered chips and a soda while Jamie ordered a coffee. She ate a couple and noticed he wasn't eating. "Aren't you hungry?" Jamie shook his head.  
"Sure you don't want a chip?" She asked. He made a face staring at her vinegar and salt covered chips. "No, thanks especially with all that on it." He pointed at her plate. Rose scowled eating another. "What's wrong with it?"  
Jamie sighed. "Everybody knows you put ketchup on chips." She shrugged licking some vinegar from her finger tip. "Well, I like vinegar."  
He grunted making a face.  
She giggled at his cute reaction.  
Rose drank some of her soda. "So go on then what's the deal with Harry Saxon?" Jamie lit a cigarette and glanced at her. "What has your dad told you?" "Not much," She sighed. "Dad doesn't tell me anything, really."  
"I'm not surprised." He replied honestly. She leaned closer. "So tell me about this Saxon, bloke." "What for?" Jamie scoffed as he took a puff. "I need to know," Rose said. "Dad has always shut me out of his work because he's thinks he's trying to protect me." She scoffed sadly. "He's always been like that. Mum never knew where he was or even if he was coming home."  
He looked at her reluctantly.  
"Please," She said with pleading eyes. "What is my father facing and what does Harry Saxon want with me?"  
Jamie nodded. Alright," He put out his cigarette and sighed heavily. "Harry Saxon is an arrogant, bad tempered, brat with a giant ego. We had to teach him everything."  
"What does he want?" Rose replied. "He wants to scare off Pete from testifying by hurting you." Jamie replied grimly.  
She swallowed.  
"That man that tried to attack you was one of his rouge henchmen." He added. Rose nodded slowly taking it all in. "I see." She said softly. Jamie could see she was scared. He moved his chair beside her. "Look at me." Jamie said. Rose gazed up at him.  
"I promise, me and my friends are going to keep you safe." He assured her.  
"But that'll put you in danger, too." Rose said. He shrugged. "Well, we're used to it." "Why are you helping me?" She asked shaking her head. Jamie sighed. "Because Saxon is dangerous and needs to be stopped," "And personally I can't stand the twit." He added making her smirk.  
Jamie grinned. He liked seeing her smile.  
Rose smiled thoughtfully at him. She watched him go back and finish his coffee. Rose sighed. She couldn't stand to see him not eat. "Please have a chip." She begged. Jamie glanced at her chips then back at her. "Come on?" She said pushing the plate towards him.  
Finally he tried one and nodded. "Mm, not bad. This is pretty good."  
She grinned. "Told ya.'" He smirked eating another. "I think I actually like vinegar and salted chips," He grabbed the ketchup. "Still needs ketchup, though." Jamie said pouring some onto a saucer.  
Rose scoffed but smiled and they finished off the plate of chips.


	6. Chapter 6

It was getting late, Rose glanced out the car window and noticed it was going to rain. A crack of thunder echoed in the distance and the already dark sky was clouding over. Jamie and Rose kept driving a little further before deciding to stop on the side of the road to rest. As if on cue thunder crashed again and it started pouring. Jamie sighed glancing at her. "Well, looks like we're sleeping here, tonight, sorry."  
Rose shrugged scooting lower into her seat and looked at the rain pounding on the passenger window. She found the sound soothing and relaxing. "It's okay besides I like sleeping to the rain."  
"I promise we'll find somewhere nice to stay, tomorrow." Jamie said apologetically. "I really don't mind." She assured him. He just smiled at her and loosened his tie. He leaned back in his seat and pulled out his newspaper.  
Rose stared down at her hands, shyly, periodically glancing at Jamie staring at him up and down as he worked the crossword even with his hat on it was hard not to stare at his handsome features particularly his adorable wonky ear.  
He noticed she was staring. "What?" "Nothing." She smiled sheepishly.  
He glanced at her for a moment and shrugged. "Did you want to see the paper?" He asked. She nodded. "Yeah, could I have the style section?"  
Jamie nodded handing her the paper.  
"Thanks." She smiled looking through it. "You into fashion?" He asked. Rose shrugged. "Well, I like to look for fashion inspirations." Jamie looked at her impressed. "Oh, you're a designer?" She blushed. "No but I want to be."  
"What kind of things do you make?" Jamie asked. "I like to make jackets, hats, things like that," Rose held up her white and pink lace purse. "I made this." She said proudly.  
Jamie nodded. "Nice." "Thanks but right now I'm just a shop girl," She sighed. "Nobody special, really." "I think what you do is special." He replied. "Sure." Rose scoffed.  
"No, really," Jamie insisted. "You're out there meeting and helping people, that's very important."  
Rose just blushed.  
She watched him as he continued writing. "You must like reading the paper a lot, huh?" Rose asked curious. "Well, it's a habit, something I picked up from my grandfather." He explained. She nodded. "You liked your grandfather?"  
"Yeah, I did." He replied. "Was he nice?" Rose said. "Yeah." He nodded. Rose sighed wishing he say more. "You know," She sang. "Since we're going to be stuck together for a while," She moved a little closer. "It might give us an opportunity to get to know each other better."  
"And?" Jamie replied simply. "And it would help if you stop giving one word answers." Rose remarked. He nodded. "Fair enough," He set aside the paper and lit a cigarette. "What did you want to talk about?"  
She shrugged her shoulder. "Well, you've heard my story, I like to hear yours."  
Jamie shrugged peering at his cigarette. "Not much to tell, really, I was born in Glasgow and raised in London." He replied simply taking a puff. "What about family?" Rose asked.  
He scoffed. "What family," Jamie exhaled a stream of smoke. "Parents divorced when I was three, at six mum ran off with some traveling salesman," Jamie paused. "My brother Ross raised me until he was killed in a car accident then it was back to dad and…" His sentence trailed remembering his brother and he looked away. It was still hard to talk about him.  
Rose glanced at him touching his arm. "Jamie?"  
He took another puff. "I begged Ross to drive slower but he…he never listened." He stared out the side window with tear filled eyes. He sniffed. "Ross was a good man but he was so stubborn."  
"I'm so sorry." Rose replied. "Yeah, well," He muttered putting out his cigarette. He sighed heavily. "All gone, now." "I didn't mean to hit a nerve." She said softly.  
Jamie looked back at her. "You didn't." He assured her. "I didn't?" She replied. Jamie shook his head. "Nah." Rose smiled grateful but was still unsure. The last thing she wanted to do was upset him.  
He sighed leaning his head back and pushed his hat a little over his eyes. Rose studied him biting her thumb tip still feeling concerned. "Jamie?" She said softly.  
"Hmm?" He replied with his eyes closed. "Are you mad at me?" She asked carefully. Jamie looked at her surprised by her question. "You? Never," He smiled at her easing her nerves. "But I am tired and we've got a long day of driving so let's get some sleep, yeah?"  
Rose nodded feeling tired. She turned on her side and listened to the rain hitting the roof of the car, her eyes slowly closing until she fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Jamie was stressed and Rose could tell. For three days she watched his shoulders stay tense as they drove except for the occasional joke or remark he rarely smiled and he always seemed worried. She was beginning to think he was taking this trip too seriously.

He sat there concentrating on the road, he had hardly said a word since this morning. The silence was beginning to get to her. Finally she spoke. "Penny for your thoughts?" He glanced at her like he had been in deep thought. "Huh?" "Oh, you can talk," She commented. "For a while I couldn't tell you've been so quiet."  
"Sorry, I've got a lot on my mind." He apologized. Rose sighed. "Jamie, it's okay to relax, you know?" He just grunted and looked at the gauge. "We need to stop and get some gas." He sighed.

Rose exhaled relief. "Good, I need to get out and stretch my legs." Jamie made a cautious sound with his teeth. "I wouldn't. I know this area and it's not the safest." She scoffed. "Look we've been driving for three days and nothing's happen, yeah," Rose replied. "Besides I really need to stretch." He looked at her reluctant as he pulled into a gas station.  
She sighed and pointed at the soda display inside. "Look they even have sodas, we could get something to drink. I'll even buy." Rose offered.

Jamie was still hesitant but agreed. At least he could watch her from outside. "Okay," He said getting out of the car. "But be careful." Jamie said sincerely. Rose smiled and nodded before going inside.  
She walked through the old fashion looking store glimpsing at the snacks. Rose asked the clerk where the sodas were and he pointed towards the back.

Rose walked there but when she got to the back there were no sodas just a wall. Confused she turned to ask the clerk when suddenly a strong arm grabbed her from behind. She tried to cry out but a leather gloved hand muffled out her scream. She felt a gun pointed at her head as he dragged her to the corner of the store behind a shelf.  
Rose struggled to break free but the man was stronger. She got a glimpse of him. He was older with cropped white hair and a scar across his cheek that seemed perfect for him.

"Well, you are a pretty thing, huh?" The man growled in her ear, terrifying her. "P-please." She mumbled out with fear. That only made him chuckle. "Oh, I like it when they're weak," He pressed the gun harder against her head making her give out a sob. "Shut up!" He snarled. "Now we're going to go for a ride and don't bother trying anything funny cause I already paid off the clerk for his cooperation."  
She suddenly felt sick. The clerk had set her up. She desperately wished Jamie would hurry and find her.

"Now cooperate and maybe I'll be nice but if you don't…" He let the cocking sound of his gun finish his sentence. Fear gripped Rose, this was it. She was sure he was going to kill her. He started to push her towards the back exit when a sound of a throat clearing stopped him.  
It was Jamie. He stood there with his hands in his pockets with a stern expression. "Lumic." He sneered.  
"Well, if it isn't little Jamie." He mocked. Jamie gave no reaction. "I believe you have my friend." He said taking a step closer. Lumic aimed his gun at him. "Try it and I'll shoot her!"

Jamie calmly nodded. "I knew you say that." He reached behind him and pulled out his gun. Fire and rage burned in his eyes and his expression was stone cold. Rose had never seen him so angry. He aimed the gun right at him with a completely steady hand. "Let her go, Lumic." Jamie ordered in an icy tone.  
Lumic scoffed. "You ain't going to shoot me."  
He cocked his gun in response keeping it on him. "You really want to try me? Now let her go!" Jamie threatened.

Then Rose's eyes widen in panic and fear as a tall pudgy man in a dark suit started creeping up behind Jamie while holding a gun up in the air. He was going to hurt him, she realized. Suddenly Jamie immediately spun around and knock the gun out of his hand then grabbed the man's wrist turning it backwards until it snapped. The man cried out in pain and fell to the floor grasping his wrist.  
"What the hell was that?" The clerk shouted from the counter. In a panic Lumic pushed Rose aside and fired his gun at Jamie but he ducked and shot Lumic in the leg causing him to yelp and fall.

Jamie pulled Rose towards him holding her close beside him. "You okay?" "Yeah." She nodded still in shock.  
She stood there stunned looking at Lumic on the floor. "You shot him." "Only in the leg. He'll live." He replied. Suddenly there were distant sirens, it was the cops before Rose could say anything Jamie grabbed her hand. "Run!" He ordered and they both ran out the store knocking over displays and jumped into the car speeding away.

As soon as they were far away enough Jamie's heart was still rapidly beating and he let out a sigh of relief. "Well, that was fun." He remarked. "Who's Lumic?" Rose asked still panting.  
"Used to rob banks with my dad, now he works for Saxon." He replied. "How did you know I was in trouble?" She asked.

He kept his eyes on the road. "I watched you from outside the store." He replied simply. Rose nodded and slowly turned her head, relief and fear still rushing through her.  
"I'm afraid we're going to have to hide out somewhere for a while." He sighed rubbing his temple.  
There was a pregnant pause before Jamie glanced at her, she was turned towards the door. Her eyes were lowered like she was embarrassed.

"You okay?" He asked. "Yeah, fine." She replied plainly.  
He frowned. "No, you're not, what's wrong?" She just shook her head. Jamie stopped the car and looked at her concerned. "Something's wrong, what is it?"  
She shrugged leaning back into her seat. "Go ahead," She said almost defeated. He looked confused. "Go and ahead and what?" Rose scoffed. "Go ahead and gloat. You were right and I was wrong. I know you want to."

"No, I don't." He replied. Rose glanced at him. "Well, I'm sure you want to say something about it."  
Jamie shrugged. "I think you were brave."

She scoffed. "Oh, come on." He nodded. "No, really and you helped me." "Oh? How did I do that?" Rose muttered staring at her thumb nail. "You alerted me that the guy was behind me." He replied.  
Rose looked at him.

"I didn't know he was behind me but your facial expression warned me," Jamie smiled. "You pretty much saved my life." He glanced at her noticing her slight smile.  
"I did, huh?" She replied slightly proud of herself. "Yep," He said. "Just don't let it go to your head." He teased trying to cheer her up.  
Rose giggled.  
Jamie smiled glad to see her feeling better.  
"So shall we continue?" He asked. Rose nodded. She got comfortable and they drove on.


	8. Chapter 8

Mickey walked into the living room just as Jack hung up the phone. He sat there resting his chin in his hands looking worried.  
"What's wrong with you," Mickey remarked going to the kitchen. "Gwen washing her hair, again tonight?" He joked coming back with a drink. "That was Jamie," Jack replied. 

Mickey just shrugged as he sat down. "Lumic tried to attack Rose." He added grimly.  
Mickey sat up in the couch shocked. "What?" Jack sighed. "Even took a shot at Jamie." "They're alright." He quickly added.

Mickey scoffed. "But how I thought Lumic was in jail." He shrugged. "He got out." "Well, as long as their okay." Mickey said taking a sip.  
Jack shook his head and lightly hit his hand on the chair. "I'm worried, Mickey. I'm still worried." He stood and started pacing the carpet.

"He can handle himself." Mickey replied placing his glass down.  
Jack just grunted.  
Mickey sighed. "He's not a little kid anymore." "I know," Jack replied. "But Saxon is ruthless and he'll do anything to stop D.I Tyler's testimony." Mickey just nodded at that.

Jack rubbed his chin in deep thought. "But it doesn't make sense. Lumic was in jail and even Harry wouldn't be stupid enough to bail him out." Mickey scoffed. "Yeah, considering his bank accounts have been frozen."  
The whole thing puzzled him. How did Lumic get out? Finally Jack couldn't stand it, he had to make sure they were alright. "That's it I'm following them." He said firmly grabbing his holster from the coffee table. Jack quickly wrote down where he said they were heading.

"You're what?" Mickey exclaimed.  
Jack started going through the drawer grabbing a wad of cash, bullets and a map with the location of the gas station circled. "I need to make sure they're safe." "He's not going to like that." He warned.

"Tough," Jack scoffed. "He's still a kid in my eyes and you can't tell me that you're not worried, too." He grasped the door knob and glanced over at Mickey. "You coming?"  
Deep down he knew he shouldn't but he had to admit he was worried too.  
Mickey sighed. "Okay." "Good!" Jack grinned. Mickey grumbled grabbing his gun and followed him.  
________________________________________  
Meanwhile in the car Rose glanced at Jamie curious. "Where did you learn to use a gun like that?" She asked. He shrugged. Not sure," Jamie replied honestly. "Some of it I learned from Mickey the rest I guess from way too many movies, I suppose."  
"Think you can teach me?" She said. He looked at her like she had two heads. "Teach what?" "How to use a gun for self-defense." Rose replied. He shook his head. "No way, your dad would kill me." "No, he wouldn't." She said.  
"Okay, your mum, then." He remarked. She scoffed rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry but no." He said firmly. Rose scowled and folded her arms. "It's because I'm a girl, isn't it?" Jamie stopped the car in front of a huge mansion and groaned. "No, I just don't think it's a good idea," Jamie opened the car door. "Wait here I'll be back." He said leaving.  
Rose watched him go up the cobblestone pathway to a red door. A tall blond frizzy haired woman with longs legs peeking out from slinky black dress opened the door.  
Rose's eyes grew along with her jealousy. Jamie stood there smiling and chatting with the woman.  
"Is this the kind of girl he likes?" Rose wondered. She watched her handing him something, look like a key. He nodded politely and the woman smiled pinching his chin. 

Rose scowled pressing her lips.  
He waved to her and walked back.  
"Okay, then," He said getting back inside. "That's done." "Who was she?" Rose asked suspiciously. He briefly glanced at her and put a key in his pocket. "Oh, that was River, a friend of mine." She arched her eyebrow. "Friend?"

"Yeah," He replied. "She used to date my dad." Rose slowly nodded and gave him a glance. "Is that all she did?" He looked at her strangely. "Sorry?"  
"I mean you two looked pretty cozy." She remarked. He groaned. "River's just a friend and she's doing us a favor," Jamie replied. "She knows what happened so she's letting us hide out in her cabin until it's safe to travel, again."  
Rose just grunted.

Jamie studied her and scoffed. "Are you jealous?" "No!" She snipped despite her heart screaming 'yes'. He just smirked and popped open the glove compartment and began reading the map.  
Rose looked at him still determined not to let the gun thing go. "I still think you're being unfair not teaching me how to use a gun." He muttered under his breath before responding. "I said no." "But why?" She asked.

He turned towards her giving her a hard stare. "Rose, having a gun changes you. Once you use one you won't be the same…I should know it changed me." He added softly.  
Rose looked at him questionably. "What do you mean?" He just looked at her shaking his head. "Forget it, let's just go." He started the car but she turned the key shutting it back off, determined to get an answer. "No, now, what do you mean?"  
"Rose, I've killed someone before." He blurted. Rose stared at him in shock. "What?" Jamie nodded ashamed. "Yeah." She looked at him confused. "But I thought you only had misdemeanors."

"I do but at the time I had a good lawyer and a sympathetic jury." He replied.  
"What happened?" She asked carefully. Jamie leaned his head back and swallowed. "I was fourteen and Mickey and I were walking home one night when this bloke who was angry at my father jumped out and started attacking us," He sighed. "I got away but when I looked back he was hitting Mickey and then he pulled out a knife. I realized he was going to hurt Mickey, I had to do something. I saw Mickey's gun on the ground and…" His sentence trailed but Rose guessed the rest.  
"You shot him." She said as a fact.

He nodded. "I wasn't trying to kill him just scare him away but it was dark and I…" Jamie wiped his eyes. "After that I wasn't the same," He scoffed bitterly. "Amazing how well I adjusted afterwards. Now I can fire a gun without flinching." Jamie turned his head away staring out the window. Rose saw a tear trickle down his face.  
"I hate guns." He muttered. Her heart broke for him.  
There was a brief pregnant pause before Rose spoke. "Would you have done things differently back there at the store?" He shook his head. "No, I wouldn't." "Why not?" Rose replied. He looked at her. "I promised your dad I would keep you safe and nothing's going to keep me from doing that." Jamie said firmly.

She hid a smile and briefly lowered her eyes then looked at him. She slowly leaned closer and kissed his cheek.  
He looked at her slightly surprised. "What was that for?" Rose shrugged shyly. "Just wanted to say thanks for saving me."  
He smiled at her.  
"Come on let's go see the cabin." He said starting the car and driving on.


	9. Chapter 9

They walked into the dark cabin, Jamie flicked on a light switch lighting up the inside. "Here we are, home sweet home." He sighed. Rose looked around in awe. "It's beautiful."  
The cabin was like out of a painting, it had polished wood floors and was very colonial looking with its oak wood walls and furniture. Jamie nodded. "Yeah, it is nice." He set the suitcases down. "And she's really letting us use this?" Rose asked. Jamie nodded. "Yep."  
She looked at him as he walked around like the place was familiar to him. "You've been here before, haven't you?" Rose asked. Jamie shrugged. "Yeah, when I was a kid." He briefly glanced at a glass pencil holder on a desk. "Well, I'll put our bags away," He said picking them up. "Feel free to look around."

He headed upstairs and Rose started going through the house wandering down the hall, staring at the framed photos on the walls a lot of them were of Jamie when he was a kid. Rose smiled at an old framed photo of him at two years old in the county fair proudly holding up a giant teddy bear. He was adorable. It was kind of strange seeing Jamie as a child looking just like a regular kid considering his childhood was anything but average.  
She glimpsed inside each room then wandered upstairs into the library clicking on the light she was stunned at all the books. It was incredible, every shelf holding some of the best classics. The library itself was large and filled with bookcases, portraits hung on the wall and there was a huge window overlooking a lake outside.

She started running her finger over some of the titles.  
"I see you found my books." She heard him say behind her. She turned around slightly startled. "Sorry." Rose blushed. "It's okay." He shrugged standing next to her. "Are all these yours?" She asked. He smirked. "Not all of them," He ran his hand across the lower shelf before pulling out a book. "Some belong to my dad." He said opening a hollow book revealing a flask.

Rose nodded. "Well, now I know where to go if I want a book and a drink." She joked. Jamie chuckled. "Yeah, I guess so."  
She sighed looking around the posh room. "This is really nice." Rose said running her hand along the oak book case. She smiled. "Reminds me of my grandfather's library, I used to read under his desk like it was a secret hide out." He smirked imagining her as a little girl. "I bet you were cute." Rose blushed and she lowered her gaze shyly. The way her hair framed her face made her look so angelic, he realized. He then scolded himself for thinking like that.

"So is there anything that you need?" He asked.  
She glanced around and sighed. "Uh, does this place have a phone? I was hoping to call mum." Jamie nodded and went over to the desk and opened the drawer pulling out a phone. He started unscrewing the mouthpiece.  
"What are you doing?" Rose frowned. He casually glanced at her. "Checking for listening devices." He replied. She watched in amazement as he gently shook the phone. A tiny black wire with a square tip fell out and Jamie examined it. Her eyes widen. "Is that a?" Rose started to ask.

"Oh, yes," He replied. "But it's dead probably left over from the last eavesdropping sting." Jamie added simply. He handed her the phone. "Here ya' go." Jamie smiled. Rose looked at him stunned. It was like he just told her the sky was blue.  
"You make it sound like you've been through this before." She said. "Oh, I have," He replied shrugging. Jamie then said. "Listen, I need to unpack but maybe we could play a parlor game, later?" Rose smiled. "Okay." He flashed her his boyish smile before leaving making her heart flutter. Rose stared thoughtfully and wondered if she was falling for him.  
________________________________________  
Meanwhile Mickey and Jack stopped by the prison in hopes to talk to Harry Saxon. They were positive he was involved in getting Lumic out but they needed to know for sure.  
They slowly walked into the large building and were led to a drab and dim visitors' area they sat at a wooden table with a short wood board dividing either side of the table and waited while a warden left to get Harry.  
Mickey glanced at Jack. They were both nervous. They hadn't seen Harry for a while and weren't sure what to expect.

"I hate this." Mickey muttered after a few minutes of tense silence. "I know but we've got to do this." Jack replied. Just then a tall thin man with cropped blond hair walked in with his hands and feet shackled and wearing a grey prison jumpsuit. It was Saxon, a warden stood nearby as he sat down. It was a bit of a shock not to see Harry dressed in his usual tailored suits.  
Harry gave them a smug smile. "Well, goody look who's here, the captain and the mechanic. To what am I owed this lovely visit?" He remarked.  
Mickey spoke first. "We need to talk to you." "About?" He replied uninterested. "Jamie was attacked." Jack chimed. He rolled his eyes. "I'm heartbroken." He remarked with sarcasm.

Mickey grumbled under his breath. This was why he didn't like him. "Yeah, well he's fine, thanks." He spat back. Harry gave him a glare then said. "Well, thanks for stopping by." He remarked.  
Jack sighed. "We're not done, yet. We want to talk to you about Lumic." Harry frowned. "What about him?"  
"Lumic attacked Jamie and…" He started to reply. Harry stopped him. "And what? You think I was involved?" He scoffed. Mickey nodded. "Considering you're the only one that could've bailed him out, yes, that's exactly what we think." He replied honestly.

Harry chuckled harshly and leaned forward. "You're kidding! How could I do that? I'm broke!" Jack looked at him confused. "But you must have helped him escape in some way I mean what about Rose Tyler? You arranged that."  
He gave him a look like he was nuts. "First off, my henchmen was responsible for orchestrating that and second I only pick the best to work for me and Lumic was not my best. He can't even shoot straight. Why would I waste my time on him?"

Mickey sank back into his chair. He hate to admit it but Harry had a point. "You really didn't get him out, did you." Mickey said as a fact. Harry smirked bitterly. "Very good, care to try for the fifty dollar round, genius?" He replied sarcastically.  
Mickey looked at Jack completely lost. This wasn't good. If Saxon wasn't involved then who was after Jamie and Rose?


	10. Chapter 10

Rose hated being cooped up especially when it was raining. She sighed watching the raindrops hit the window, ever since she was a little kid she never liked rainy days and being trapped in a cabin for four days didn't help either.  
She glanced over at Jamie who was sitting in his easy chair calmly playing solitaire on the coffee table and drinking some ice water. Rose bit her lower lip and smiled, watching him sitting there in his trousers and that clingy tank t-shirt and those long slim fingers flipping cards and occasionally running through his gorgeous messy hair. She was noticing him a lot lately and she was starting to have feelings for him but he never see her like that.

"You okay?" His voice suddenly broke into her thoughts. "Huh?" Rose replied. "I said are you okay?" He repeated. "Yeah," She replied. Rose shrugged. "Just a little bored." "Sorry," He frowned. He looked around. "Did you read all those books?" She nodded. "Twice."  
Jamie smirked. "Impressive." She smiled. "So what else do you do for fun here?" He got up and went over to the table in the back wall, Rose followed. Jamie felt along the floral wallpaper before hitting it once. The panel dropped revealing a hollowed out area containing a record player. "How's that?" He replied.  
Rose grinned. "Wow!" "Where did this come from?" She asked. Jamie shrugged. "Just something dad put in." "Are there any records?" She asked. He nodded and ran his hand across wall revealing a secret sliding wall compartment full of records.

Rose looked at it in awe. The collection was impressive every jazz record you could imagine was stacked neatly inside. "This is amazing," She glanced at him. "Is this your dad's?" "It's River's. Dad hates jazz." He replied simply going back to his chair. She smirked. "Tell me about it. Dad refers to it as nails scratching on a chalkboard."  
Jamie smirked taking another sip of water.  
"Can I play one?" Rose asked pawing through the albums. Jamie shrugged. "If you like." She grinned and pulled one out. Soon 'Ain't she sweet' was playing throughout the house. Rose closed her eyes and swayed side to side to the rhythm, humming along.

Her slow movements were a bit distracting to Jamie, it was hard not to stare at her petite form swaying and occasionally twirling around in her white cotton sundress. She was stunning.  
"What am I thinking? She's Pete Tyler's daughter she never go for someone like me." He muttered to himself. Jamie grabbed a newspaper to distract himself but he couldn't help but glance at her and smile.

Soon he noticed Rose standing in front of him, smiling, hands clasped behind her. "What?" He said looking up from his paper. "Dance with me." She said. "Sorry?" He replied. "I want you to dance with me." Rose repeated. "Why?" He asked.  
Rose scoffed. "Because I feel silly dancing by myself," She started pulling his hand. "Now come on." Rose said pulling him to his feet. He could feel the butterflies in his stomach. He had never really done anything like this before.

"I don't really dance." Jamie admitted nervously. Rose just smiled. "I'll teach ya'." She led him to the middle of the floor and placed her hands on his shoulders. Jamie followed putting his hands on her forearms creating some space between them.  
He nodded. "Now what happens?"  
She smirked. "Move your feet." "Oh, right!" He replied sheepishly. Rose smirked. He was so adorable. After a few minutes she looked at him as he stepped carefully. "You've never really done this before?" "Nope." He replied. She smiled. "Well, you're doing very well."

Jamie grinned. "I have a good teacher." "Thanks." She smiled. "You have a really pretty smile." Jamie admitted softly. Rose blushed suppressing a smirk. She suddenly felt shy. What was it about him that always made her so tongue-tied?  
After a few minutes Rose gazed shyly up at him, his gorgeous dark brown eyes were just shining. Soon the gap between them became smaller as they dance, his hands carefully wandered to her waist holding her close. It felt so natural having her in his arms.

Rose found herself wrapping her arms around him briefly placing her cheek on the soft fabric of his t-shirt, her fingers delicately stroking his back. This felt so right to her. Nothing else mattered at that moment, not the trial, who he was or who her father was, none of it mattered just being held in his arms.  
She glanced up at him, his eyes darkened almost looking hypnotic. He swallowed feeling nervous. Her hazel eyes looking into his, her pink soft lips and kind touch were making it hard not to want to kiss her.

He wasn't sure if he should but Rose secretly hoped he would. His eyes searched hers as his face came closer it seemed like he was finally going to kiss her but just as his lips were about to brush against hers the phone suddenly rang interrupting the moment and snapping Jamie back to reality.  
Jamie cleared his throat and pulled away to answer the phone on the end table. Rose folded her arms already missing his embrace. "Hello?" He said. Jamie then nodded. "Yes, DI Tyler." He sighed heavily.  
It was Rose's father, now the mood was really ruined. She turned the record off and watched as he talked to Pete before slowly walking away disappointed.


	11. Chapter 11

The rain pounded on the roof as Rose laid there on her side in bed thinking about how nice that kiss would've been. How soft his lips would've felt on hers and how sweet they would've tasted but her father's phone call ruined that. She sighed feeling deflated and turned on her back staring at the ceiling.

Just then a knock on her door snapped her out of her thoughts. "Come in!" She called. The door opened slightly and he peeked inside before stepping into the room. "Hi just checking on you, you kind of left there." Jamie said nervously. He was still feeling awkward from earlier.  
Rose shrugged. "I was tired." She lied. She didn't feel like telling him the truth. That she wished he had kissed her instead of answering the phone.  
He nodded. "Well, your dad's made some arrangements. We'll be staying here a couple of more days then follow some alternate routes he suggested and he's alerted some hotels that we're coming. He thinks it'll be safer."

She just nodded silently wishing he bring up their near kiss. She had to know where they stood.  
Jamie sighed rubbing the back of his head. "Right so I'll be in the living room if you need me." She sat up and looked at him. "Jamie?"  
"Yeah?" He replied. She took a deep breath. It was now or never. "We need to talk." "About?" He replied even though he knew it was about that almost kiss. She looked at him shyly. "You know what." He swallowed. "Oh, that," He stammered nervously. "Let's just forget about it, yeah?" He started to leave but Rose followed him. "I don't want to forget it."

He kept walking but she grabbed his arm. "Jamie!" She said stopping him. He sighed. "Look I'm sorry, I got carried away." "I didn't want an apology." Rose replied. Jamie looked at her. She smiled slightly. "I actually liked it," Rose admitted. Before he could speak she came closer her face was less than an inch away from his, her body pressed against his. Rose bit her lower lip and smiled. "In fact I wish you had gone a little further."  
Jamie swallowed. Her lips were so close to his all he wanted to do was kiss her but he knew he couldn't. She was D.I Tyler's daughter, the girl he was supposed to protect. "Rose…" He started to say but her lips pressed against his before he could finish.

He tried to resist but between her soft lips and gentle fingers running through his hair made it hard to think. He could feel the wall panel digging into his back but he really didn't care and pulled her closer deepening the kiss. But Rose's suppressed moan snapped him back to reality. He gently pulled her back. She looked at him confused. "What's wrong?"  
He shook his head. "We can't do this."  
"Yes, we can." She replied nuzzling his neck. She felt so good in his arms it was hard not to want to hold her but somehow he gently removed her arms. "Rose, please…"

"I love you." She admitted. Jamie looked at her slightly stunned. Rose nodded. "I do and I don't care what anyone says." Jamie looked at her sadly. "Rose, you're making a mistake." "I don't think so." Rose replied. He looked at her with pleading eyes. "Please think about this, what you're throwing away."  
Rose scoffed. "I don't care," She looked at him with her thoughtful hazel eyes. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. How is that wrong?" His heart was breaking. He loved her, too but realistically there was no way they could be together. She was the D.I's daughter and he was a gangster and she deserved better.  
Jamie took her hands into his. He swallowed forcing the words out. "Listen to me this can't happen, it's too risky and it's just not worth it." He sounded frustrated but Rose believed it was more at himself than at her still it stung. Maybe Rose was wrong. Maybe he didn't want her.

She pressed her lips together feeling foolish. "Alright, fair enough," She said slightly hurt withdrawing her hands. "If you don't want to be with me that's fine."  
Jamie sighed exasperated. "I didn't mean it like that." She glared at him. "I got what you meant!" Rose started walking away. "Rose wait!" He called out following her. "Leave me alone!" She shouted.  
Rose didn't want to hear it. She didn't even want to be around him, right now. She refused to hang around someone that was just going to mess with her heart like that. 

She grabbed her coat and headed out the door. It was still raining but she didn't care. "Where you going?" Jamie asked getting soaked. "Away from you." She snipped. He scoffed. "How? We're in the middle of nowhere!"  
She scowled at him. "I'll stay in the car!" Jamie groaned. "Please Rose?" He begged.  
Suddenly Jamie spotted car lights coming down, the lights glaring almost blinding him. It seemed to be getting faster. It was headed straight towards them, he quickly realized. He looked over at Rose who was paying more attention to the sticky car door lock than fast the moving car. He panicked. "Oh, god Rose!" Jamie ran towards her. 

"Rose, look out!" He called out.  
She looked up but before she could react Jamie pushed her out of the way and she landed hard on her side. She winced in pain. A second later she heard a loud bang it sounded like thunder but she wasn't sure. It all happened so fast. Confused and scared she looked around and saw the black car swerve nearly missing her and speed off.  
Still shaking, she slowly sat up looking for Jamie. "Jamie!" Rose shouted. No answer. She couldn’t see him either. Now she was really scared. "Jamie!" She yelled louder. The last thing she ended up hearing was her own scream as she saw Jamie lying still on the ground.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, slight change in the ending of the chapter. I had a last minute 'Ah, ha' moment and changed a sentence, no big deal just thought it looked better. Thanks! :)

Rose rushed to his side as Jamie grimaced in pain, the bloodstain on his shirt grew and she tried to apply pressure on it with the hem of her coat. He groaned. It was clear he was in pain. She felt helpless. They were in the middle of nowhere and he was losing a lot of blood.

Suddenly she heard a car skid and a man shout out. "He's over here!" Scared it was one of the shooters returning Rose quickly grabbed Jamie's gun and aimed it as two men rushed up. She looked at them both suspiciously. "Who are you?" Rose demanded trying to keep her voice steady. "It's okay, I'm Mickey and this is Jack," A dark skinned young man replied carefully. "We're friends of Jamie."  
She still looked wary. Despite the other man looking familiar at this point she didn't know who to trust. "It's okay, Rose." Jamie grunted touching her hand. Finally she lowered the gun.

The other man, Jack knelt and inspected the wound. He pulled out some bandages from his coat and started applying pressure. Jamie winced. "I," He groaned as Mickey propped him up. "I told you two I could handle this on my own."  
Jack scoffed gesturing at his injury. "Uh, yeah." He remarked. Jamie shot him a look. "What are you two doing here, anyway?"  
"We followed you." He replied simply. "You what?" Jamie scowled. "In case you needed us." Mickey added. Jamie groaned but it was more out of annoyance than pain. "Is it bad?" Rose asked with some fear. Jack shook his head. "Nah, looks like a bullet grazed his shoulder," He glanced at Mickey. "But we need to get him to Martha's."  
Mickey nodded and they helped him stand and walk over to the car.

Rose sat in the back with Jamie as he rested while the other two sat up front. As Jack drove he caught a glimpse of Rose in the rear-view mirror, she looked tired and worried, her dress was dirty but she didn't seem to care. She gently stroked Jamie's hair as he winced and grunted.  
There was an awkward silence before Jack finally spoke. "So what happened?" "I'm not sure," She muttered softly. "It all happened so fast." She glanced out the window, the rain was finally letting up. She sighed. "It's so surreal."

"I'm just sorry we didn't get there sooner." Mickey replied. "Where we going?" Rose asked. "To my girlfriend's Martha's house, she's a doctor and should be able to help." He said.  
Rose glanced down at Jamie lying on her lap. He looked pale. It made her worry. "Will he be alright?" Jack scoffed. "Oh, sure, Jamie's a tough kid." "I'm not a kid." He muttered. Jack shrugged. "See? As long as he's complaining he'll be fine."  
Jamie grunted something that sounded like he was mocking him making Rose smile slightly.  
________________________________________  
A few minutes later they pulled up to a building, it was a large brick house, it was dark except for one lone light shining from an upstairs window. Mickey got out and headed up the steps and knocked. A second later a tall, thin, dark skinned young woman dressed in a nightgown and robe answered. She was beautiful, Rose realized making her subconscious of her own messy appearance.  
The woman quickly went back in as Jack and Mickey helped Jamie inside, Rose followed behind. The warmth of the house was comforting. Martha smiled at her as she gathered her tools. "Hi, I'm Martha. You must be Rose." Rose just nodded politely mainly out of nerves. She always felt nervous around Doctors.

They laid Jamie on the couch. "Ouch!" He grumbled. Rose looked at her slightly worried. Martha smiled reassuringly at her. "He'll be fine. Why don't you make yourself some tea?" She offered.  
Rose was reluctant. She didn't want to leave him but Jamie gave her a faint smile. "I'll be fine." He promised. "Okay." She replied before leaving.  
Rose stood by the kitchen counter and poured some tea for herself despite being tired she didn't feel like sitting. She took a slow sip, the warm liquid soothing her a little. She could hear Jamie making remarks and cracking jokes giving her some comfort that he would be okay. Regardless of how he felt about her she just wanted him to be alright.  
________________________________________  
A few minutes later Martha came into the kitchen. Rose looked at her anxiously. "Is he okay?" She smiled. "He's fine. He's in the guest room resting."  
She breathed out a sigh of relief. "Can I see him?" She asked. "Sure." Martha nodded.  
Rose smiled grateful and left.  
She slowly approached the door and knocked. "Come in!" He said. She walked inside slowly. He was lying in bed with a magazine, a large bandage covering his shoulder. "Hi." She said shyly.

"Hi." He replied carefully propping himself up. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, her dress was covered in dirt and dried mud and her hair was messy. "Blimey, I am a mess, aren't I?" She scoffed. "I don't think so," He replied. "I think you're quite pretty." She blushed as she moved towards the bed, her fingertips touching the edge of the mattress. "So how are you?"  
He smiled slightly. "I'm okay." She looked at him feeling nervous. "I'm glad you're alright." Rose said softly. "Yeah, thanks to you," He smiled. She gave a faint smile.

"I'm glad you're here." He added.  
She could feel him staring at her almost lovingly, it made her feel awkward especially after what had happened earlier. She lowered her gaze as he gently rubbed her fingers. "Please, don't." She said softly. He frowned. "What?" Rose sighed. "Don't look at me like that, like you love me."  
"I do." He said. Rose softly scoffed. "Now, you're just playing games." "I'm not." Jamie assured her. She looked at him slowly. "But you said…"

"Rose," He gently interjected. "I'm not very good at expressing myself, never have been…" Jamie lowered his eyes. "But I do love you, always have." He admitted. Rose's heart soared. He loved her!  
She sat at the edge of the bed and looked at him. "Why didn't you say so?" Jamie sighed taking her hand. "You and I both know your parents would never accept me, not really and you deserve better than what I can give you.

Rose shook her head. "I disagree," She replied. Rose caressed the side of his face so his eyes would meet hers. "And I made my decision a long time ago and I'm not leaving you." "I love you." She said firmly but lovingly.  
His eyes gazed into hers as she came closer, her lips barely touching his. Suddenly there was a knocking on the door.  
"Someone's at the door." He said softly touching her cheek. "I don't care." Rose whispered in his mouth before pressing her soft lips against his in a tender kiss. At that moment neither did he.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, accidentally deleted this just re-posting it. Sorry for the inconvenience! :)

Rose woke up slowly with Jamie's arm around her holding her tight, her head resting on his chest listening to his soft breathing as he slept. Her gaze wandered over to the window. It was such a contrast from all those storms last night. The morning sun shone through the lace curtains, giving her some comfort. She smiled, rubbing her cheek across his shirt feeling glad that he was safe but she also knew the danger wasn't over yet.

Just then she heard a soft groan from Jamie and he slowly opened his eyes and peered down at her and smiled. "Hello." "Hello." Rose giggled. He kissed her forehead. 

Jamie noticed her new outfit, a soft pink dress with tiny white flowers. She looked beautiful.

"You've changed clothes." He said. Rose nodded sitting up. "Martha gave me one of her dresses." He just nodded and winced trying to sit up. It still hurt a bit.

"How's the shoulder?" She asked helping him.

Jamie sighed. "Not bad considering it feels like I've been hit with a baseball bat." He grunted. Rose winced. "Sorry." He shrugged fiddling with the pill bottle. "It's okay, I'll live." Jamie swallowed some medicine then scoffed at himself. "Blimey, some bodyguard I turned out to be, eh?"

Rose scooted closer to him. "I think you're doing an amazing job." Jamie grunted looking away but Rose gently turned his head meeting his eyes. "Listen, there's no one I trust more with my life than you," She smiled shyly at him. "You're my angel."

He smirked thoughtfully almost blushing. She was the only girl that could make him blush. "You're really something you know that?" Jamie smiled kissing her hand making her smile.

Then reality began to slowly sink in. Where were they going to go, now especially with his shoulder still recovering? He sighed heavily rubbing his eyes and muttered under his breath.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked.

Jamie shook his head. "I just realized we can't go back to the cabin and we can't stay here," He looked at her. "And with my shoulder out we're basically stuck." Rose frowned realizing he was right.

Then her eyes widen. Why hadn't she thought of this before? "Amy!" She blurted out.

Jamie looked at her confused. "Sorry?" "My friend Amy," Rose replied. "We can stay with her. It's perfect her boyfriend's a nurse so he can treat your shoulder and they live in the middle of nowhere. I'll even drive." Jamie looked uncertain. "I don't know."

Rose scoffed. "Look, we'll just use your real name and say you were injured hunting." He made a hesitant sound with his teeth. He still wasn't sure. "Come on, what do we've got to lose?" She said. That was true, what did they have to lose? Jamie sighed. It was risky but what choice did they have?

He nodded. "Okay." Rose smiled. "Good, I'll call her this afternoon." She started to get up but he gently grabbed her arm and pulled her back, his brown eyes were dancing.

He touched her cheek and came closer, his lips an inch away from hers. "Just so you know as soon as I'm better I'm going to show you just how much I appreciate you." He grinned. Rose bit her lower lip, smiling. "Looking forward to it." She said meeting his lips in a tender kiss.

Suddenly there was a throat clearing ruining the moment. They pulled apart and Jamie grumbled under his breath making Rose smirk. They looked up at an awkward 

Mickey standing in the doorway. "Sorry," He replied nervously scratching the back of his head. "But Martha's made breakfast for us."

Rose could feel her stomach grumble. Breakfast sounded wonderful, right now. She hadn't eaten since last night.

"You guys, coming?" Mickey said. Rose smiled. "Yeah, sounds marvelous!" She said getting up to leave. Jamie got up slowly to follow her when Mickey grabbed his uninjured arm stopping him. He scowled at him in disapproval. "The D.I's daughter are you insane?"

Jamie scoffed. "I didn't ask your opinion." He remarked defensively. Before Mickey could respond Rose's voice interrupted them. "Something wrong?" She asked concerned. 

"No, I'm coming." He replied. Jamie gave Mickey a hard glare before pulling away and leaving.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I felt so bad about that mistake yesterday that I wanted to make up for it, so here's a new chapter!  
> Hope you like it! :)

Rose was glad to be back on the road and away from the cabin where Jamie got hurt. She was also excited to drive since she didn't get to do it much.

She glanced beside her as she drove and smiled at Jamie's sleeping form, his hand propping up his chin as he rested and his hat over his eyes. He was so cute! She was secretly looking forward to some private time with him, later. Just then she heard Mickey grunting in the backseat. She could see him struggling with the window in the mirror with Jack watching him slightly amused.

"You can't do it." Jack sang.

Mickey just gave him a scowl. "If you just give me a second."

Rose frowned. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to lower this thing." Mickey grunted.

"You can't," She replied. "Dad made sure this car's windows couldn't go down for safety reasons."

He scoffed. "Well, I'm going to get claustrophobic if I have to ride in this motorized box." Mickey tried again, tugging at it a bit but with no success.

Jack shrugged. "Don't know I think it's rather nice." He leaned back into the leather seats getting comfortable.

"Yeah but it's getting stuffy," He replied. Mickey shook his head. "I can't stand it. I've got to open this window."

Jamie smirked. "I bet cha' a five that you can't." He muttered keeping his eyes closed.

"Oh, really?" Mickey remarked. He glanced over at Jack. "Hand me Pete's card."

Jack handed him the card and Mickey slid it in the crack of the window creating a small gap and within seconds the window rolled down.

"Ha, ya' see?" Mickey declared happily.

Rose giggled.

Jamie rolled his eyes and grunted handing him the money. He looked over at Rose.

"Now you know why I don't gamble." Jamie remarked.

Rose just smirked grateful that whatever happened this morning between him and Mickey was apparently forgotten.

After a few minutes of car games and the occasional singing Jamie spoke. "Could you turn here?" He pointed at a side road.

Rose frowned. "What for?"

"Please?" He said.

Rose nodded and turned the car. The road started looking familiar and they soon found themselves in front of River's house. He stared at it for a moment almost reluctantly.

"What are we doing here?" Jack asked leaning against the front seat.

"I need to know how those shooters found us." Jamie replied opening his car door.

"You don't think River had something to do with last night do ya'?" Mickey asked.

"I hope not." He sighed.

He told the others to wait and closed the door behind him. Jamie walked up slowly to the house and knocked on the door.

A minute later, it opened and a nervous River smiled at him. She knew why he was here, the police had already been by.

"Jamie, what a pleasant surprise!" River said innocently.

Jamie just looked at her, his expression was hard.

"Don't start." He scowled.

She swallowed thickly, taking a puff of her cigarette and folded her arms. "I know what you're thinking but I had nothing to do with you getting shot."

"You want to try that again?" He snipped.

She sighed. "Okay, I told them where you were but I swear I thought they were friends of yours."

Jamie rolled his eyes.

"It's the truth," River replied. "They seem to know everything about you so I thought it was safe." She insisted. "I swear I would never do anything to hurt you."

Jamie continue to look at her with no expression. He honestly didn't know whether to believe her or not.

What did they look like?" He replied.

River sighed taking another puff. "There were two of them, tall men wearing dark pinstripe suites and white hats and there was a lady sitting in the backseat of the car, a posh looking older blond woman." She replied.

Jamie frowned. None of it sounded familiar to him. "Anything else?" He asked.

She shook her head.

Jamie nodded. "Thanks." He said quietly and started walking back to the car

River looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please Jamie, I'm really sorry!"

But Jamie didn't want to hear it. He just wanted to leave.

Then River called out to him. "Jamie, there was one thing odd about their car,"

Sighing he paused and waited for her to finish.

"The windows were tinted." She added before slowly closing the door.

That caught Jamie's attention and dread filled inside him. "That meant-oh, no..." He muttered under his breath. This was not good.

They all noticed his bothered expression as he went back into the car. He shut the door and stared at the dashboard.

"What she say?" Mickey asked.

He sighed leaning his head back. "She thought they were friends of mine."

"Oh, wow!" Jack remarked.

"But she also said something important," Jamie glanced at Rose. "We need to get to the nearest gas station." He finally said. "I need to call Pete."

"Why?" Rose asked.

"We may have a problem." He replied rubbing his eyes.

"What?" Rose asked.

"River said the shooter's car windows were tinted." He replied grimly.

She shrugged. "So?"

Jamie looked at her. "Saxon doesn't have tinted windows on his cars."


	15. Chapter 15

'Mam, we lost them.' A man said carefully and nervously on a payphone.

"You idiots," A woman shouted back, her posh London accent thick with anger. "How do you lose four people?"

"We're sorry, mam." He replied.

The woman sighed exasperated. "You three have been messing up since day one. And now I hear you used guns when it wasn't necessary! We have a reputation to uphold!"

"We panicked, mam…we…." He started to explain.

"Just get the girl!" The woman yelled.

"What about the Scottish boy?" He asked.

"Him too...dead or alive!" She snipped before slamming the phone down.  
________________________________________  
Rose sat on the side of the car seat staring at her feet still in shock. Someone else was after her too, the thought made her sick. Rose was prepared for somebody like Saxon even Lumic but not this.

She glanced over at Jamie who was on a payphone talking to her dad. They had parked at a nearby gas station in the middle of a deserted road. Mickey was drinking a soda and Jack was smoking a cigarette. He offered her a cigarette, trying to be helpful but she politely shook her head. Right now all she wanted was for this to be over.

Jamie came back to the car.

"What'd he say?" Mickey asked.

He sighed. "He's checking into it. He's going to do a background check on everyone he's arrested in the past year that might’ve had cars with tinted windows."

Jack leaned against the car, his arms folded. "So what do we do?" He asked.

Jamie shrugged. "All we can do is keep going till we get to Amy's then go from there, I guess," He sighed and looked at Mickey. An idea came to him and he snapped his fingers. "Mickey, when you guys check into the hotel see if you can look up Matt."

Matt was a former gangster and an old friend of Jamie's, who now owned a car dealership and cars with tinted windows were his best sellers.

He frowned. "You mean 'Bow tie'? What for?"

"See if he's sold any cars with tinted windows to anyone we might know. We need to check everything." Jamie replied.

Mickey shrugged. "Okay, sure."

Jamie noticed Rose sitting there looking scared, tugging her earring. He knelt in front of her.

"You okay?" He asked stroking her arm.

She swallowed. "I wish it was over, I wish dad was never a detective but…" Her sentence trailed. "That's not how things work, huh?" She added softly.

He met her eyes. "It's going to be okay."

"What if it's not," She replied. "What if this person is following us? What if they finds us at Amy's then what?"

Jamie took her hand. "They won't," He promised. "Look, you've got me, you've got Mickey and Jack and we won't let anything happen to you."

"I'm more worried about you," She admitted with some fear. “You’ve already been shot, I…” A few tears started to escape down her cheeks and he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her. She sniffed letting a few tears fall on his suit jacket.

He briefly closed his eyes wishing he could make her feel better. He'd do anything to take her fear away.

Jamie slowly pulled back and asked. "Can you think of anyone else that might be mad at your dad or want revenge?"

She shook her head. "I told you dad never tells me about his work." Rose replied still sounding bothered.

She looked at him. "I don't want to lose you." Rose said shaking her head.

"You won’t." He assured her with a loving tone giving her some comfort.

Rose smiled slightly.

He smiled. "Come on." Jamie kissed her forehead and helped her up. She still didn't look like she was up to driving.

"You want someone else to drive, luv?" He asked.

Rose nodded.

Jamie glanced over at Jack tossing the keys to him. "Do ya' mind?"

"Nah," He replied then grinned. "I've been dying to drive a car like this!" Jack rubbed his hands together happily making Jamie smirk.

He turned back to Rose. "You going to be okay?" Jamie asked.

She nodded.

He gave another kiss on Rose's cheek making her blush slightly as she went into the car. Jamie noticed Mickey giving him the same disapproving glare from earlier this morning.

Jamie scowled fully aware what he was thinking but it was still none of his business. He walked up to Mickey pointing at him.

"Don't start with me." Jamie warned before going into the backseat with Rose.

Mickey just shook his head and got into the passenger side of the car.  
________________________________________  
During the drive Rose rested her head on Jamie's uninjured shoulder, his fingers intertwined with hers as he looked out the window while Jack and Mickey discussed the latest soccer game, Jamie every now and then interjecting his opinion. Things were starting to feel normal again and she was beginning to feel better. With Jamie there with her she knew she could get through this.

He glanced at her.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

"Yeah," She smiled. "As long as you're here."

He smiled and gave her a gentle kiss that sent pleasant shivers through her.

"Hey," Jack teased interrupting the touching moment. "No kissing in the backseat!" He grinned.

Rose blushed.

“Oi, eyes on the road, Harkness!” Jamie smirked playfully swatting him with a rolled up newspaper making Jack laugh harder and Mickey chuckle.

After a few minutes Rose looked out the window. "We should be here soon," She then spotted a house up the dirt road. "There!" She pointed.

"Blimey," Mickey muttered peering out the front window at all the trees and hills. "When you said it was in the middle of nowhere you weren't kidding."

Jack then pulled up to a large dark wood house. It was a nice house with tall columns and a big porch.

Rose and Jamie got out of the car and started pulling out their suitcases. Rose smiled excited to see her friend again.

Jamie leaned against the driver's side of the car. "Now you guys will be in the hotel up the road," He reconfirmed. "You’ve got the number, call me if you find out anything."

They both nodded.

"Good luck." Jack said.

Jamie nodded and the car drove off. He looked up at the huge house suddenly feeling out of place.

"You ready?" Rose asked.

"No," Jamie admitted. "But let's do it."

"Don't worry, you'll like them." She promised squeezing his hand. He nodded and they headed up the steps.


	16. Chapter 16

They waited after Rose knocked before hearing Scottish female voice.

"Coming!"

The door opened and they were greeted by a tall red haired girl grinning at them. "Rose, hi!" She squealed before hugging her.

Rose hugged her back. "Amy, good to see you!" She smiled.

Jamie just stood there feeling slightly awkward.

"This is Jamie." Rose introduced.

She smiled. "Nice to meet you."

He nodded. "Aye." Jamie smiled politely.

"Oh, he's Scottish," She nudged Rose. "Good choice." Amy lightly teased.

Jamie just nervously smiled, his cheeks turning slightly pink. Rose smirked.

Amy then turned back and shouted. "Rory, they're here!"

A second later a thin, sandy brown haired young man emerged. "Rose," He grinned. "Nice to see you again!" Rory glanced over at Jamie and extended his hand. "Hi," He smiled. "You must be Jamie. I'm Rory." He said.

Jamie nodded and shook his hand.

Amy sighed. "Well, let's get you two inside, yeah?"

Jamie started to grab the suitcases but Rory got it first. "Let me," He offered. "Rose told us about your accident." He shook his head. "Shame, that's why I don't hunt anymore."

Jamie just nodded nonchalantly. "Oh, you hunt?" He replied following them inside.

"Used to but it got too dangerous," He explained. "I'm into golfing, now." Rory replied.

Rose looked at Amy. "Is he?"

She groaned. "It's all he talks about."

He looked at Jamie and scoffed. "She always makes it sound like I'm obsessed with it."

"That's because you are." Amy playfully teased.

Rory feigned being hurt. "Well!"

She just playfully rolled her eyes making Rose laugh.

Jamie smirked and started to feel at ease. Maybe he would like it here.

“Anyway,” Rory continued. “I’ll take a look at that shoulder for ya’, later.” He said.

“Thanks.” Jamie replied.

"So how was your trip?" Amy asked Rose.

"Fine." She replied quickly silently praying she wouldn't ask anything more about it.

Amy nodded. "How's Jackie, then?"

Rose swallowed, there was a hint of guilt nagging inside her with everything that had happened she’d nearly forgotten about her. "She's fine." She said softly. 

Jamie squeezed her hand. He could see the worry on her face. 

They made it to the guest bedroom. The room was simple but nice; wood floors, lace curtains, a queen size bed with a floral quilt with matching sheets and a rocking chair in a corner.

"I'll let you two get settled." Amy said. "Lunch will be ready in few minutes." She added before leaving.

He nodded and thanked her.

"Well, they seem nice." Jamie said placing a suitcase on the bed. Looking up he noticed Rose pacing the floor, slowly looking concerned. "What's wrong?" He said.

"I need to call mum," Rose muttered softly, sounding a bit anxious. She looked at him. "I know she's worried."

Jamie came towards her gently tucking a strand of her blond hair behind her ear. "You can call Jackie, tonight if you like."

Rose nodded as he lovingly touched her cheek with his thumb. She looked at him and smiled thoughtfully. "I bet if mum met you she'd like you."

"I doubt it," He scoffed then went back to the suitcases and started opening them pulling out a couple of shirts. "I still have a lot to prove."

She shrugged. "I don't think so," She stood behind him placing her arms around his waist hugging him. "I fell for you, remember?"

He smiled turning around embracing her and kissing her forehead.

Rose bit her lower lip in flirty smile. "You know since we're here we could enjoy it."

He smirked. "Yes, that does sound wonderful but we still have to keep tabs with Mickey, Jack and your father." Jamie pointed out.

Rose sighed pulling back and sitting on the bed. "I know but can't we forget this just a little? We're finally alone and I don't want to spend this precious time being paranoid when we could enjoy being together."

"I know," He replied sitting beside her. "But I promised to protect you,"

Rose nodded slowly.

He put his arm around her. "That being said I think we could do other things, you know maybe relax a little bit." Jamie added.

She glanced up and smiled hopeful. "Yeah?"

He grinned. "Yeah."

She grinned at that.

Rose then intertwined her fingers with his. "I still say mum is going to adore you."

He just smiled at her and leaned forward kissing her tenderly, his hand gently caressing her face. Just then they heard a throat clearing interrupting the moment. They broke apart blushing, looking over at Amy who was suppressing a smirk. She gave a small wave.

"Lunch is ready." Amy said.

"Thanks." Jamie replied sheepishly.

Amy gave them both a playful warning look before leaving.

Jamie looked at Rose and they broke into shy giggles.

She smiled. "Come on."

He smiled as she took his hand and they left the room.


	17. Chapter 17

Jamie sighed trying to get comfortable in bed but no luck. He was always rubbish when it came to sleeping in other people’s homes. He sighed and turned on his side, tugging the covers over him despite the room being warm and his pinstripe pajamas sticking to his body.

He laid there, it was pointless he just couldn’t sleep so he slowly sat up careful not to wake Rose. He rubbed his eyes and noticed his cigarettes on the nightstand. Oh, how he would’ve loved a cigarette, right now but he was in someone else’s house so after another failed attempt at getting to sleep he finally got out of bed and went downstairs to get some tea.

He went to the dimly lit kitchen and searched the cabinets before finding the tea and filling the kettle with water. Just then he heard Rose’s voice behind him.

“Jamie?” She said yawning standing there barefoot in her white nightgown and robe.

He glanced at her. “Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you.”

Rose shrugged. “It’s okay,” She replied pulling her light pink robe tighter, the lace trim of her nightgown peeking out underneath. “Can’t sleep?”

“Nah,” He replied walking to the stove. He scoffed. “I never was good at sleeping at other people’s houses.”

Rose smirked. “Yeah, me too. Even when I was a kid I had trouble sleeping at my grandparent’s house,” She sighed sitting at the table. “I guess it was homesickness.”

Jamie just nodded.

“Want some tea?” He asked.

“Yeah.” She smiled. Tea sounded nice, right now.

“What’d ya’ think of Amy and Rory?” She asked.

He nodded. “I like them,” Jamie replied waiting for the water to steam. He folded his arms. “But I’m afraid Rory’s going to be disappointed when he sees how bad I am at golf.” He lightly joked.

Rose giggled.

After a couple of minutes Jamie poured the hot water into two cups with a couple of tea bags. He handed her a cup.  
“Thanks,” She smiled before getting up. “I’ll get the milk and sugar.”

“Don’t need it,” He replied stopping her. He then took a sliced orange and some ground ginger. He sprinkled a little ginger then squeezed a bit of orange into his cup and hers. “Try that.”

Rose arched her eyebrow suspiciously, sitting down before trying the tea. Surprisingly it was really good!

“Wow, that’s pretty good.” She said amazed.

Jamie just grinned as he sipped his tea. It felt nice sitting together like this. Just once everything feeling calm and normal, again.

She took another sip of the warm sweet liquid. “Where’d you learn to make this?”

He simply shrugged. “Ross used to drink his tea like that.”

Rose smiled. “He sounds nice.”

“He was,” Jamie replied thoughtfully remembering his brother. He smirked. “He used to tell me stories about planets being made out of diamonds and having red grass and twin suns.”

Rose rested her chin in her hand. “You must miss him.”

“All the time.” He sighed.

Rose studied him curiously for a minute before speaking. “Why don’t you like your name?”

“Hmm?” He replied taking another sip.

“Your name,” She said. “Why don’t you like it?”

He leaned back into his chair and sighed. “Well, first of all it’s not very intimidating, is it? I mean who’s going to be scared of a gangster called Jamie?” He remarked making a face.

Rose laughed.

Then his expression changed becoming somber. “Plus my dad gave me that name.” He said softly. There was a slight bitterness in his tone.

Rose nodded slowly. She knew how he felt about his father.

“So why ‘Doctor’?” She asked changing the subject.

He leaned forward resting his arms on the table. “Well, doctors fix things,” He shrugged drinking the last of his tea. “They try to help people and that’s what I want to do or at least try to do.” Jamie replied staring into his empty cup.

"Just like a doctor?" She grinned poking the tip of her tongue between her teeth.

"Yes, just like a doctor." He smirked lightly tapping her nose making her giggle. He kissed her hand.

Rose smiled at him, thoughtfully. This was why she fell for him. She just hoped her family could see him the way she did.

She glanced at him casually tracing a circle on the table. “Well, I’ve been calling you Jamie so what do I call you, now?”

Jamie smiled. “Jamie’s fine,” He said squeezing her hand. “Besides I like it when you say my name. It sounds kinder and more loving.”

She smiled at that. “Good cause’ I still like your name.” She said firmly but lovingly.

He smirked.

Jamie glanced at the clock. It was getting late.

“Come on, let’s go back to bed.” He said taking her hand.

Rose nodded. Sleep sounded good, right now. She rested her head on his shoulder as they headed upstairs.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about deleting the chapter. I just wasn't happy with it so I decided to rewrite it. Hope you like it, thanks!

For the next couple of days everything was normal, no word from Jack and Mickey. Then one early morning the phone ringing woke Jamie from a deep sleep, Rose stirred beside him but didn't wake as he propped himself up to answer the phone. He briefly glanced at his watch, it was early, too early like 5:00 A.M early.

He grunted as he answered the phone. "Hello?" He said.

"Morning sunshine!" Jack said in a cheerful voice.

Jamie groaned. "Jack, seriously, it's 5:05 in the morning," He whispered not to wake Rose. "What is it?"

"Sorry, I tried calling last night but nobody was home," Jack replied.

"Yeah, we went out for dinner," He explained. "So what's up?" Jamie sighed.

"Well, we talked to Matt." Jack replied.

That caught his attention. "What he say?" Jamie asked.

"He said no one's bought a car from him for a while but he remembers a posh blond lady wearing sunglasses coming in asking for a car with tinted windows." He explained.

"Does he know who it was?" Jamie asked.

Jack sighed. "No, they were about to sign a deal when he asked for I.D, she panicked and left."

"Damn," Jamie muttered. “And he has no idea who it was?”

“Sunglasses.” Jack reminded him.

Jamie grunted.

“You know,” Jack said. “There is one blond woman we’re all familiar with.”

Jamie frowned. “Lucy?”

Lucy was Saxon's on and off again girlfriend. She wasn't speaking to him at the moment but was it possible she had a change of heart?

“I think it’s a possibility.” Jack replied.

Jamie thought a moment. Maybe he had a point. “Well, keep me posted, yeah?”

“Right.” Jack replied before hanging up.

Jamie hung up the phone and leaned his head back trying to think. There was still a chance someone else was after Rose but there was even a bigger chance Saxon was still involved. He sighed not sure what to do.

Just then Rose stirred and looked up at him yawning. "Jamie, who was that?" She asked sounding tired.

He smiled at her. Despite her messy blond hair and sleepy doe eyes she still looked beautiful.

"Just Jack, luv," He replied softly. He didn’t want to worry her. "Nothing to worry about." Jamie put his arm around her.

"S'kay." She muttered cuddling beside him.

Jamie slowly laid back down holding her close until falling back asleep himself.  
________________________________________  
During breakfast everyone was talking and laughing at the table but Jamie couldn't stop thinking about his conversation with Jack earlier. Yes, Lucy was mad at Saxon for something daft, he didn't know what but he also knew how loyal she was to him, too. This still had Saxon written all over it. Maybe he should have a chat with him.

Just then Amy's voice broke into his thoughts. "Jamie?"

"Yeah?" He said snapping out of his thoughts.

She looked at him curious as she sipped her coffee. "You okay?"

“Yeah,” He nodded. “Sorry just a lot on my mind.”

Amy nodded. “Well, I was just saying that Clara and her new boyfriend Danny are coming over this afternoon.”

Rose smiled. “She has a new boyfriend?”

“Yeah, she met him at her new teaching job.” Amy grinned.

Jamie looked at Rose. “Who’s Clara?”

“She’s a friend, real nice. You’ll like her.” Rose replied sipping her tea.

Jamie just nodded.

As everyone talked about Clara’s visit Jamie had decided. He was going to have a chat with Saxon himself but first he needed to make a phone call.

He slowly stood from the table, excusing himself. Rose watched him leave the kitchen, curious.

Jamie went into the living room and pulling out a phone number of where Jack and Mickey were staying. He glanced behind him making sure he was alone before dialing.

After a couple of rings Mickey picked up. "Hello?"

"Mickey," He said in hush tone. "It's Jamie, I need the name of the jail where Harry's at."

"What for?" Mickey asked.

Jamie didn't want him to know he had plans on seeing Saxon but he didn't have a good lie either.

"Just tell me." Jamie replied instead.

But Mickey could guess what he wanted to do and scoffed. "You're going to see him, aren't you?"

"Just give me the name." He huffed.

"No," Mickey scoffed. "It's too risky."

Jamie sighed. He knew this wasn’t going to be easy. "Look, I'll just get it from Pete so you might as well tell me."

There was a brief pause before Mickey spoke. "Fine, it's Torchwood Prison." He relented.

"Thank you." Jamie replied exasperated before hanging up.

He turned and saw Rose standing there by the door frame. She looked at him. "You're going to see Saxon." Rose said as a fact.

"I've got to," Jamie said shaking his head. "There’s still a chance Saxon is behind this.”

"I'm coming with you." Rose replied.

Jamie shook his head. "It's too dangerous." He tried to leave the room but she stood in his way.

"I'm not a child," Rose said. She looked at him in the eyes, determined. "And I'm not letting you go through this alone."

But Jamie was unwavering. "You're staying here," He said firmly. "I'm not letting Saxon near you."

Rose wasn’t giving up. “I’m not afraid.”

He sighed. “It’s not a question of being afraid or not. It’s a question of not getting hurt, those prisons are minimal security.”

Rose folded her arms defiant. She wasn’t letting Jamie face someone like Harry Saxon alone. “I don’t care.”

Jamie was getting exasperated. He just wanted Rose to listen to reason. “Well, I do and I think right now my opinion is the only one that matters!” He said harsher than he meant.

Rose looked at him shocked.

Jamie immediately regretted his tone but before he could apologize there was a throat clearing behind them.

They looked and saw Amy looking at them both questionably.

“Sorry to interrupt but Clara and Danny are the way.” She said.

Jamie nodded. “We’ll be there in a second.”

Amy nodded and slowly backed away before leaving.

Jamie looked at Rose with regret. “Rose…”

But she didn’t want to hear it and walked away.

Jamie watched as Rose helped get everything ready. He felt so guilty especially the way she avoided looking at him when she walked past him. He didn’t mean to snap at   
her he just wanted her to understand her safety was so important not just to her parents but to him. The thought of losing her scared him to the core.

He tried once again to talk to her. He came towards her as she set a vase of flowers on the coffee table. 

“Rose, please,” He begged. “I want to explain. I…” 

She stopped him and simply shrugged. "Nothing to explain. I get it," She lowered her gaze. "I just thought we were a team but I guess I was wrong." Rose said softly.

Before he could respond there was car horn.

“They’re here!” Amy said happily going to the door.

The door opened and a short brown haired girl walked in, smiling and hugging Amy and Rory. She spotted Rose and grinned. “Rose!”

Clara went over to hug her.

“Hey Clara,” Rose smiled hugging her.

Clara slowly pulled back and smiled at her friend. "You look amazing! It's so good to see you."

She smiled. "You, too," She said. “So where’s Danny?” Rose asked.

“He’s coming.” Clara replied. Then she noticed Jamie. “And who’s this.”

“Oh, this Jamie.” Rose replied softly.

Jamie just smiled slightly shaking Clara’s hand.

Just then they heard a loud cheerful male voice enter the room. Jamie’s heart dropped to his stomach and he felt sick. He knew that voice but he silently prayed that he was wrong. But as soon as he saw the tall dark skinned young man Jamie knew his cover was about to be blown. He was in trouble.

Rose noticed the worried look on his face and frowned. “What’s wrong?”

Jamie leaned closer. “I know him.”

“How?” She asked.

Before he could respond Clara had called Danny over and he came towards them. He spotted Jamie and smiled smugly, the police badge on his lapel seemed to be getting shinier as he came closer.

Clara smiled lovingly at him hugging his arm. “This is Danny Pink. Danny this is Rose and Jamie.”

Rose smiled politely while Jamie swallowed nervously.

Danny just smiled almost sneering at Jamie. “Well, Jamie, long time no see.”

Jamie forced a smile. “Nice to see you, too Officer Pink.”


	19. Chapter 19

Jamie’s past was coming back to haunt him and it was in the form of a police officer that remembered him very well and was not going to show him mercy.  
“It’s been a long time.” Danny said.

Jamie nodded. “Yes, it has,” He said. “Excuse me.” He said quickly walking past him. Rose followed him.

“Jamie what’s going on?” She said.

He sighed taking a glass of lemonade. “Danny Pink used to arrest me quite a bit when I was younger. I’m not exactly his favorite.”

“Do you think he’s going to blow your cover?” Rose asked.

He scoffed. “Oh, he love to.”

“Jamie!” He heard Danny call to him as he came over.

“Oh, god.” Jamie muttered before turning around.

“What’s the rush old friend?” He sang cheerfully with a molasses laced smile.

“Nothing.” Jamie muttered. “Just thirsty.” He sipped his drink.

“So you two know each other?” Clara asked.

“Of course,” Danny announced. “In fact the last time I saw Jamie was in front of Magpie’s store, his window had just gotten broken. We were…”

Jamie’s eyes widen in fear. Rose had to think fast.

“Clara,” Rose interjected. “Is that a new pin?” She said pointing at her blue crystal Raven pin. “It’s lovely!”

Clara smiled. “Thanks, Danny got it for me.”

“Really,” She replied intrigued. “Let’s go to the window so I can see it better.” Rose gently took Clara’s arm and pulled her to the nearest window.

Jamie gave a sigh of relief before glaring at Danny. “You, me, den now!” He growled.

Danny just gave a smug smile and nodded before following him.

Jamie went in first holding the door open for Danny. As soon as he was inside Jamie slammed it shut but Danny wasn’t fazed.

“Alright, you still don’t like me, I get,” Jamie said angrily. “But what the hell was all that for, huh?”

“You know damn well, Doctor!” Danny snapped. “I will not have you conning my girlfriend and her friends like that but I see you’ve got DI Tyler’s daughter pretty well fooled.”

Jamie came closer to him. “I never fooled Rose. She knows about me.”

“Everything?” Danny challenged.

“Everything,” Jamie challenged back.

Danny grunted. “So what are you doing here, anyway?”

“Official police business.” He replied.

Danny scoffed. “Seriously, you are a piece of work using that old excuse! How old are you thirteen?”

“It’s the truth.” Jamie said calmly.

He nodded unconvinced. “Oh, really? Then you won’t mind if I tell everyone who you really are, Mr. Official Police Business!” Danny mocked.

He headed for the door but Jamie stood in his way. “Don’t do it.” He warned.

Danny rolled his eyes. “Give me one good reason why.”

“I can give you several.” They heard Rose interject.

Jamie glanced behind him and saw Rose walking in. “First off he’s telling the truth, my father asked Jamie to escort me home while he testifies against Saxon but unfortunately Jamie was hurt trying to protect me so we’re staying here until he’s better,” She said calmly. Rose walked closer to Danny folding her arms defiant. “And in terms of secrets I’ve seen your file and I must say tongues will wag.”

Danny’s eyes widen. “You wouldn’t.”

She shrugged. “Don’t tell anyone Jamie’s the Doctor and I won’t tell them your secrets.”

He nodded. “Alright, I won’t tell,” Danny started to leave but paused at Jamie. “But I’m watching you.”

Jamie just nodded and Danny left.

Jamie immediately felt a weight lifted off him. He looked at Rose, curious. “You’ve seen his file?”

“No but it was the only thing I could of.” She admitted.

Jamie nodded then glanced at her. “Thank you.”

She shrugged. “No problem.” Rose said softly then slowly walked away.

It was clear she was still hurt.

He sighed. He needed to talk to her.

That night Jamie sat on the side of the bed staring at his feet while Rose changed into her pajamas in the bathroom. He was trying to form the words in his mind that he needed to say to make this right but everything just came back jumbled. Just then he heard the door open. He felt the bed shift but didn’t look as she crawled under the covers.

Rose stared briefly at his back. She knew he had something to say but doubted he’d ever be open with her.

She sighed. “Goodnight.” She said turning over.

“I don’t get scared a lot.” Jamie softly blurted.

Rose looked at him. “Sorry?”

“I don’t get scared a lot,” He repeated. Jamie sighed. “But the thought of losing you terrifies me.”

Rose slowly sat up as he spoke some more.

He scoffed. “I guess that’s why I’ve been a bit over protective, why I said what I did, earlier,” Jamie shook his head. “The thought of anyone after you just…scares me.”   
Jamie looked at Rose. “I don’t want to lose you.”

Rose went towards him wrapping her arms around him. “You won’t,” She assured him. “I told you there isn’t anyone that I feel safer with than you.”

He lowered his eyes. “If I fail I don’t think I could forgive myself.” His voice shook a little. "I don't even want to imagine my life without you in it."

His words broke Rose’s heart. She held him closer, pressing soft kisses on his neck just wanting to kiss his pain away. “You won’t fail.” She said softly in his ear.

He smiled slightly and turned his head meeting her lips in a tender kiss.

After the kiss he touched her cheek. “And you’re right we are a team. I just don’t want Saxon to know you’re with me, it’s too risky.”

Rose nodded. “I could stay outside,” She suggested. “I just want to be there for you.”

He smiled. “Okay but I want Mickey and Jack there, okay?”

“Okay.” She smiled glad that they were communicating.

Rose couldn’t resist and hugged him while pressing several more kisses. Her lips were so soft and gentle, nearly driving him insane.

His voice squeaked. “So are you still mad at me?” Jamie asked trying to sound casual.

“I’m kissing you, aren’t I?” She flirted kissing his cheek.

“Yes but are you still mad at me?” He teased.

She smirked playfully tapping his arm making him chuckle. He kissed her hand and gently pulled her down into the bed and wrapped his arm around her waist holding her close. Rose slowly closed her eyes listening to all of Jamie’s loving promises being whispered in her ear.


	20. Chapter 20

Jamie’s shoes squeaked across the prison tile floor. He briefly glanced at the door where Rose, Mickey and Jack were waiting on the other side. His fists were clinched and his stomach tighten. He wasn’t nervous not in the slightest. He hated Saxon too much to be nervous and the thought of him hurting Rose only fueled his anger.

Jamie pulled a chair up and sat at the visitor’s table and waited. A few minutes later Harry appeared plopping into a chair. He looked up and groaned.

“Oh, god not you,” He muttered. “Can’t I get a visitor that I like?”

Jamie rolled his eyes. “Yeah, if anyone liked you.”

Harry smirked. “Still have our sense of humor, I see,” He leaned back in his seat and yawned. “So how’s the injury?”

He glared at him. “Don’t start,” Jamie snipped. “I know you’re the one.”

Harry groaned. “Look I already told Mickey and Jack I had nothing to do with you getting shot!”

“You’re a damn liar!” Jamie yelled.

A guard gave him a warning look and Jamie lowered his tone. “I know you’re lying.”

Harry just looked at him like he was studying him, trying to find a secret. It made Jamie slightly nervous.

He smirked. “How long have you been shagging her?”

Jamie frowned. “What?”

Harry scoffed. “DI Tyler’s daughter, duh!”

He looked at him stunned. How did he know he was seeing her?

Harry chuckled. “Oh, I knew Pete would hire someone to protect his daughter. I just didn’t realize he’d be desperate enough to hire someone like you but your expression says it all.”

Jamie swallowed. His jaw clinched. Harry had him and he knew it.

He tilted his head almost mocking him. “Oh, Jamie, the hopeless romantic,” He pointed his finger at him clicking his tongue. “You better be careful the one closest to you could be your downfall.”

Jamie could feel his anger rising. He slammed his hand on the table and stood nearly knocking his seat over. “Listen you sorry…”

Harry interjected. “No, you listen and I want you to really think about this Doctor,” He sneered. “If it had been my men that had shot you do you really think Rose would be safe and you’d be sitting here right now?”

A chill ran through him. He was right, Jamie realized. But he refused to give him the satisfaction and pushed his seat back and started walking away.

“Face it, Jamie,” Harry sang. “Somebody doesn’t like you!”

Jamie was tempted to say something but kept walking angrily opening the doors startling his friends.

“Whoa,” Mickey exclaimed. “What happened in there?”

He decided not to tell them, no point in scaring them.

“What did he say?” Jack asked.

He shook his head. “All he did was razz me,” He rolled his eyes. “Complete waste of time.” Jamie grumbled.

“I could’ve told you that.” Mickey remarked.

He just grunted. All he wanted to do now was leave.

“Let’s get out of here.” Jamie muttered.

They started walking. Rose glanced at him concerned. He looked bothered.

“You okay?” She asked.

Jamie looked at her sweet face and his expression soften. “Yeah.” He smiled slightly. He put his arm around her and they walked back to the car.

That night Rose couldn’t sleep. She laid there on her side wondering what Saxon said to Jamie. Rose knew he said something upsetting to him. She turned on her other side. Jamie wasn’t asleep either just staring at the ceiling. 

She watched him. Jamie noticed her staring. “What?”

She propped herself up. “What did Saxon say to you?” Rose sat up tucking her knees under her chin waiting for an answer.

Jamie looked at her for a moment. Should he tell her?

“Jamie?” She said.

He turned on his side and took her hand. “Harry said someone else shot at me.”

Rose frowned. “How would he know?”

Jamie paused. This part was going to be hard. “Because he pointed out if it had been one of his men I’d be dead and they have you.”

Rose let his words sink in. She thought back to that night, the black car that purposely swerve to miss her but shot Jamie. She gasped. “You mean they didn’t want me but you?”

He shrugged. “That’s what he says.”

Her voice trembled. “Oh god…” Rose choked back a sob.

Jamie wrapped his arms around her in a protective hug. “We don’t know if that’s true,” He said trying to calm her. “Saxon probably just said that to scare us.”

She slowly pulled back. “Well, it’s working.” She scowled.

“Rose, Saxon is playing games. He always does that.” Jamie replied.

“What if he’s right?” Rose said worried. “The way that car moved it had no intention of hitting me.”

Jamie scoffed. “We don’t know that because I pushed you out of the way.” He pointed out.

Rose looked at him. “But you were shot at. How can you be so calm?"

He just looked away not wanting to answer but his silence said it all.

Her heart sank. “You’ve been shot before.” She said as a fact.

Jamie just shrugged.

“Where?” Rose said trying to keep her voice steady.

Jamie sat up and unbutton his pajama shirt revealing his muscular chest. He was lean and toned but Rose wasn’t really paying attention to that. She was staring at a couple of thick pink scars. There were two on his side, one under his chest and one on his torso along with the latest one on his shoulder.

“Now you know why I wear a t-shirt under my dress shirts,” He said plainly. “Got to make sure there covered up.”

She just looked at him. Ha half expected her to be turned off but the love that she had for him just grew and all she wanted was take his suffering away.

Jamie stared at her waiting for a reaction but then she did the unexpected. Rose leaned forward and kissed each scar gently.

He looked at her strangely. “Why did you do that?”

Rose looked at him like it was obvious. “Because I love you,” She lowered her gaze. “And I’m sorry it happened to you.”

Jamie smiled softly at her. His precious Rose. “It’s not important, now,” He caressed her cheek. “You are.”

She smiled.

He lovingly traced the curve of her face, admiring her soft beautiful features. He honestly loved her.

Jamie leaned closer gently kissing her. The kiss became passionate, their lips tugging and gently pulling.

Rose softly gasped feeling Jamie’s lips move to her neck, kissing and nipping. She moaned softly her hands reaching pulling down his pajama top.

He eased her down on the bed and peered over her kissing her jaw line and her neck. His kisses were like velvet so pleasurable. She grasped the sheet feeling his hand wander to the hem of her nightgown slowly pulling it up and sensing his fingertips along her thigh.

Jamie pulled her straps down nipping her neck. His lips were distracting and she struggled to speak. “Mm, what about your shoulder?” Rose managed to get out.

“Feels wonderful.” He softly growled. Of course that wasn’t entirely true but all he wanted was to forget today and forget all this mess and just be with Rose.

His lips met with hers and Rose’s hand wandered over to the light clicking it off.


	21. Chapter 21

Peaks of sunlight shown through the lace curtain slowly waking Jamie. For the first time he was happy. He laid there smiling thinking about last night with Rose. It was beautiful, it was sparks, it was everything he thought only existed in romance novels.

He sat up and peered over her as she slept. She looked like an angel. He placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder. There was a soft giggle as Rose stirred and shifted under the sheets so she was facing him.

Rose smiled at him touching his face. “Morning.”

“Morning,” He smiled. “How do you feel?”

“Wonderful.” She replied biting her lower lip smiling.

He grinned then moved closer beside her, resting his forehead on her shoulder.

“Last night was the best feeling I ever had,” He admitted softly. “For the first time I felt whole.”

“Me too.” Rose replied kissing his cheek.

Jamie smiled nuzzling her neck. He now understood what happiness felt like. What all those movies were talking about.

“Marry me?” He asked softly with love and sincerity in his voice. 

“Okay.” She replied lovingly, her fingers gently toying with locks of his hair.

He glanced at her slightly surprised. He was happy but he didn't quite expect that quick of a response.

Rose smirked. “What?”

“Nothing,” Jamie replied. “It’s just had a speech planned. I was going to tell you how much I love you and how you mean everything to me and how you made me better.”

She leaned closer. “I already know.” Rose said sincerely. “You let me know all the time, with your words,” She paused giving him a small kiss. “And your actions.” Rose breathed against his mouth catching his lips in a tender kiss.

Then he pulled back looking slightly panicked. Rose frowned.

“What’s wrong?” She asked.

“I don’t have a ring.” He said with some guilt.

“It's okay, I don’t need a ring.” She said.

“But you should have something.” Jamie insisted. Then he remembered there was a pen in the dresser.

“Hang on.” He said hopping out of bed forgetting to cover himself.

Rose eyed his backside and grinned satisfied letting out a wolf whistle. Jamie glanced behind him smirking at her.

“You are a minx, aren’t you?” He teased fetching the pen from the drawer.

She shrugged innocently. “Just enjoying the view.”

He blushed slightly then came back pulling the sheet over him and took her hand. Rose watched him carefully write the date on her ring finger.  
“There,” He smiled. “Now the world will know you became my fiancé, today.” Jamie kissed her fingers.

Rose smiled at her hand. “Fiancé,” She said thoughtfully. “I like that.”

“Me too,” Jamie smiled. He gently ran his fingers through her hair. “I promise when this all over I’ll buy you the biggest diamond ever.” He swore.

Rose shook her head. “After this is over all I want is for us to be together.”

“I’ll prove myself to your parents.” Jamie assured her.

“It’s not my parents I’m worried about.” She said with some fear.

Jamie nodded. Rose was quite right to worry. After all they still had to get through this and whoever was apparently after him. But Jamie was determined.

He took Rose’s hand and looked at her. “We will fight Saxon and whoever else is out there,” Jamie said firmly. “No one can separate us and no matter what I will always come back to you.”

Rose briefly lowered her gaze then looked at him. She was still scared but her faith in Jamie was stronger.

“Forever?” She asked softly.

“Forever.” Jamie promised sealing it with a passionate kiss.

Meanwhile somewhere in London…  
“Mam, we’ve found the Doctor.” A man said confidently.

The woman sat up in her desk. “Found him? Are you sure?”

“Yes, mam,” He replied. “We secretly wiretapped Pete Tyler’s phone and successfully located the gangster.”

She smiled like an evil cat. “Good! Bring him to me,” She ordered. “We must save Rose Tyler before it’s too late!” The posh woman said before hanging up.

The blond woman looked out the window of the tall headquarters building sneering. She took a puff of her cigarette and smirked.

“We’ve got you now, Jamie.”


End file.
